En état de nuire
by lost972
Summary: Ils n'ont ni bandeaux ni masque mais ce sont des ninjas de konoha... la meute ou quand des auteurs pretent leurs pseudos à un revieweur OOC, spoiler, lime. Premier chap de la mission pomme dispo!
1. Mission 1: Faut un début

**TITRE : En état de nuire**

**SERIE :** Naruto

**GENRE : **faire plaisir avec un peu d'humour, OOC, spoiler.

**DISCLAIMER :** et oui, aucun des persos n'est à moi mais alors aucun.

**AUTRE : **spécial dédicace à Heera-senseï.

**MISSION 1 :** faut un début

La veille au soir de l'opération de sauvetage de Sasuke, au fond d'un coffre fort, un homme n'hésite plus…

– Voilà… je t'ai trouvé mon joli !!!

L'homme s'émerveille devant le grand rouleau manuscrit à la couverture rouge à pépites bleues

– J'ai attendu tant de temps… et ce soir est LE soir. J'ai attendu et l'occasion est venue à moi. Voilà Konoha affaiblie et les entrées et sorties moins surveiller. Mon départ n'en sera que plus facile. Mon plan me mènera à une vie plus longue et pleine de richesse !!! myahahaha keuff keufffff… Le temps me rattrape. Et le rire de méchant ça ne me va pas…

L'homme mis à mal par sa toux s'en va lentement prenant appuie sur le mur. Une fois ses forces revenues, il referme l'énorme porte dans un silence étonnant.

– faudrait que je félicite le type de l'entretien…

Ces dernières paroles prononcées, le parchemin bien accrocher dans son dos, il prend la sortie du bâtiment vers les éclats de la nuit d'un pas lent et sure.

Le lendemain, (soit le jour de l'opération de sauvetage de Sasuke) [bon… pour encore compliqué les choses, disons, le jour 01du mois 01de l'année 01, soit le 01/01/01. C'est clair !?] une jeune femme, bien belle au goût de tout les hommes de Konoha, se dirige vers le bureau de l'hokage.le rythme soutenue elle prend un temps d'arrêt devant la porte et tend la main vers le panneau amovible. Soudain la porte coulisse d'un coup et devant elle apparaît le godaime tout sourire. Qui au passage lui fait une prise koala, avant qu'elle puisse se réjouir de leur retrouvaille.

Tsunade – HEERA-CHAN !!!

Heera – Oui, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir, tsunade-sama.

Tsunade – où est passée ta bonne humeur ??? Ça fait bien des années qu'on s'est pas croisé et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait…

Refroidi par l'accueil sans vigueur d' Heera, repose les pieds au sol et d'un geste de la main l'invite à rentrer dans le bureau. Heera, s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'elle, se prépare à répondre de sa réaction quand tsunade se lança dans une séquence nostalgie tout en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Tsunade – Et dire que j'ai eu la chance de te changer les couches… de te faire faire l'avion dans ta prime jeunesse. Je me souviens encore de la fois où tu as vomi sur la veste de Roy, mon compa…

Heera – On pourrait en reparler dans un autre chapitre, Tsunade sama ! La honte peu encore attendre et un flash back dans une intro c'est pas du meilleur goût.

Tsunade – Oui exact, on verra notre passé en commun une autre fois, Heera-chan.

Toutes les deux arborèrent un sourire plein de bonheur sur cette décision. Et l'ambiance devint soudain plus tendu. Tsunade prit une longue inspiration. Les mains croisées sur son bureau, elle commença son compte rendu.

Tsunade – Hier soir un drame c'est abattue sur konoha comme tant d'autres. Mais le problème vient qu'il s'agit d'une trahison.

Elle prend alors un temps de pause pour voir le visage de Heera se déformer comme une crêpe mal rattrapée.

Tsunade – Dans la soirée, l'annexe curry, qui nous serre de lieu d'archivage secret, a perdu un très important document. Aux vues des indices, il s'agit d'un de nos employés non ninjas, le plus qualifié et le plus ancien. Ce qui est le plus étonnant. Enfin le fait est là… nous devons récupérer à tout prix ce document.

Heera – Quel secret renferme ce document ?

Tsunade – Qu'est ce que j'en sais… C'est un secret !!!

Heera les yeux agrandis d'incompréhension, ouvre la bouche pour insister afin d'obtenir l'info. Mais tsunade enchaîna.

Tsunade – Même pas deux jours que je suis en poste et les emmerdes s'enchaînent et pas même un instant pour faire un jeu de dé… le dernier représentant potable des uchiwa qui se ballade et ses amis à sa poursuite. J'ai mis Naruto dans l'équipe. C'est un gentil garçon il pourra aller loin ce petit là… Et nos meilleurs éléments dispatcher au quatre coins du monde pour la gloire de Konoha. Vive konoha !!! Mais pas même un vive le nouvel hokage. Je sais… Tu vas me dire que les ninjas ont la reconnaissance silencieuse ?

Tsunade était parti dans de grands mouvements de bras pour illustrer son propos. Ainsi elle ponctua sa phrase, la main dirigée vers Heera, paume vers le haut, tout en ayant un regard blasé. Heera pris de court par cette question, ne trouve à dire qu'un silence ponctué par sa respiration. Devant la magnificence de la réponse, Tsunade continua.

Tsunade – Je peux même pas compter sur Jyraya, toujours vissé à sa longue vue. Put--- si ça continue je vais mettre un contrat sur sa tête. IL provoque toujours la panique aux bains, à reluquer ces jeunettes. Il peut me mater s'il le veut tant qu'il m'aide. Haaaa… Le monde s'acharne contre…

Tsunade ne put finir sa phrase car Heera, un peu stressée, venait d'arracher les bras de sa chaise.

Heera – Tsunade-sama, veuillez m'excuser. Mais je voudrait je pourrais connaître ce que vous attendez de moi.

Le calme étant revenue dans le bureau, on entendit la course ininterrompu du ventilateur. Tsunade reprit la parole.

Tsunade – Oui. Je te charge de cette mission. Et vu nos manques en effectif… je veux que tu réveilles la meute !!!


	2. Mission2: Le réveil sonne

**TITRE :** En état de nuire

**SERIE :** Naruto

**GENRE : **faire plaisir avec de l'humour. OOC et spoiler.

**DISCLAIMER **: aucun perso ne m'appartient mais alors aucun

**AUTRES :** spécial dédicaces à tous ceux qui ont acceptés sans tortures de prendre part à ma fic. Et remerciement chaleureux à Kuroneko.

Une autre petite précision, vous trouvez dans cette fic que des traces de japonais. Mais alors des particules éparpillées juste pour le plaisir de retrouver ce qu'on a lu du monde de Naruto.

**MISSION 2 : **Le Réveil

La scène prend place au milieu d'un lac dans les terres du nord du pays du feu. Un jeune homme, décontracté dans sa barque, un chapeau de paille cachant son visage, attend sans conviction qu'un poisson morde à son hameçon. Un tressaillement du fil de pêche, et le voilà vivement debout, tenant fermement sa canne à pêche. La lutte est courte mais terrible.

- Ho, une tortue !!!

Stoïque de sa pêche, il regarde au loin et remarque enfin une pancarte signalant le lac de la tortue.

- Mais, ça n'existe pas un lac sans poisson !?!

Au loin un hurlement se fait entendre. Oubliant son étonnement, il relâche la tortue puis se rassoit dans sa barque. Le regard fixé sur ses sandalettes, il esquisse un sourire pétillant.

- Enfin, Un peu d'action.

AGENT Shyzen dit le phoenix. Spécialit : tout cramer avant de tout soigner. Couverture : ermite des batraciens[i]. Description : 1m77, 66kg, musculature sans excès, Cheveux courts bruns aux mèches rebelles[ii], yeux gris cendrés. Particularité physique : un tatouage dans le dos[iii]. Identité réelle : inconnue

¤

Autre place, autre lieu. Sur le bord d'une route ombragée par des ginkos, une vapeur s'envole de la plaque de cuisson d'un restaurant ambulant. Un homme, des tranches de pains à la main, s'écria, fier de son travail.

-Voilà une nouvelle fournée de cheeseburgers !!!

Attirer par l'odeur, un tanuki se fait remarquer du cuistot.

- Tiens un bêta testeur… Tu veux goûter ?

Il lui lance un des hamburgers bien chauds. Tout heureux de cette offrande, le tanuki se jette sur la nourriture et n'en fait qu'une bouchée, avec un regard plein de gratitude envers cet inconnu. Satisfait de son repas, l'animal sautille puis, d'un coup, s'arrête… Et s'écroule, faisant se lever un nuage de poussière. L'artisan culinaire se précipite vers l'animal pour vérifier son état. Il s'accroupit et pose sa main sur le cou de la victime. Et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Ca va, il s'en sortira…

Et d'un air blasé, il ajoute :

- Faudra que j'arrête de cuisiner un jour…

Il explose de rire à la fin de sa réplique, provoquant l'envolée d'une nuée d'oiseau. Il se releve, quand au loin le hurlement d'un loup se fait entendre. Il s'étire longuement et regarda un nuage faire son chemin.

-Voilà ce qui me changera les idées.

AGENT Senvi dit le maître Lupinpathe. Spécialité : torture mentale avec tendresse. Couverture : cuistot ambulant, recherché par l'inspection de l'hygiène, le comité de défenses des consommateurs et le syndicat des entreprises ambulantes. Description : 1m82, 72kg, musculature de bon niveau, cheveux noirs longs attachés[iv], yeux bleu lagon. Particularité physique : cache toujours ses mains dans des gants de cuir noir. Identité réelle : inconnue.

¤

Autre lieu, autre ambiance. Dans un cabaret de prestige de la capitale Brasier, le spectacle offre détente et belle vue. Sur des rythmes traditionnels, une belle jeune femme exécute sa parade, couverte d'un kimono court blanc et pompon derrière, avec des oreilles de lapin sur la tête. Un homme, passablement saoul, se lève de la première table face à la scène, en tendant la main vers la demoiselle. Sentant le contact imprévu, la danseuse enchaîne un uppercut et un coup de pied dans l'estomac du pervers sans pour autant briser la grâce de la représentation. Le public applaudit à la chute du vicieux personnage voyant l'incroyable professionnalisme de l'artiste qui continue, en toute harmonie, ses figures de style. Une fois la danse terminée, elle se dirige vers l'arrière salle qui sert de loge. Mais remarqua un faible hurlement de loup semblant provenir du fond obscure de la salle. Alors, un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage.

- Enfin du changement.

AGENT Kuroneko dite la douce. Spécialité : sauter à la gorge. Couverture : Bunny girl[v], chanteuse de cabaret. 1m70, 57kg, aux formes harmonieuses[vi], cheveux courts bleu électrique, yeux rouges[vii]. Particularité physique : une cicatrice verticale au centre de la poitrine[viii]. Identité réelle : inconnue.

¤

Retour à Konoha. En fin d'après midi, le soleil, montrant des signes de fatigue, prend le chemin de l'horizon. Dans une allée marchande, où une ombre se faufile parmi la foule accumulée à la recherche des derniers ingrédients pour le souper, de nouvelles babioles pour paraître au top de la mode, ou pour renouveler la vaisselle brisée lors d'une dispute joviale… et tant d'autres raisons qui poussent les uns et les autres à sortir leurs portefeuilles. Devant la poissonnerie, une femme cherchait avec fougue le sien. Le vendeur, ne voyant le moindre éclat d'une pièce, s'exclame :

- Vous avez oublié votre argent ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous payerez la prochaine fois.

- Mais je suis sûre de l'avoir prit avant de sortir…Mince, nom d'un croûton de pain perdu. Vous êtes bien aimable de me permettre cette entorse aux règles du marché.

- Vous êtes une excellente cliente, il n'y a aucun problème.

Un peu plus loin de cette scène, un jeune homme, le regard malin, joue avec le butin de son larcin. Quand une inconnue lui tire l'oreille.

- Aïe aïaïaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Voilà que je te reprends en train de chaparder les affaires d'autrui. Un pickpocket dans un village ninja… on aura tout vu. Pfff. Ça fait deux heures que tu devrais être dans la tanière. T'as pas entendu le signal, peut-être ?

- Aaaaaaah ! Lâche moi l'oreille… Et non j'ai pas entendu le signal.

Il croise les bras et transforme son visage pour montrer une mine boudeuse. Mais la demoiselle tient toujours son oreille, malheureusement pour lui. Elle la lui tire de nouveau et chuchota à son oreille :

- Écoute alors. Aouuuuuuuuuuuu aouu aouu aouuuuuuuuu ! Bien, tu vas rendre son bien à la dame pendant que je fais un achat de dernière minute.

- Maiiiiiiiis heuuuuuu…

AGENT Tich dit l'elfe. Spécialité : le vol par la fenêtre. Couverture : troubadour. Description : 1m70, 63kg, musculature simple, cheveux bruns coiffés en une natte arrivant aux omoplates, yeux vert jade. Particularité physique : s'est fait percé l'oreille gauche portant une boucle d'oreille en forme de soleil. Identité réelle : inconnue.

- Si tu le fais pas je sens qu'il te manquera bientôt un mollet ! Te voilà prévenu…

La demoiselle relâche sa proie qui se tortillait de mécontentement, échangeant un regard soit menaçant, d'un coté, soit méfiant, de l'autre. Tich se dirige, sans une once de difficulté, malgré la foule, vers la femme qui prenait le chemin de retour de sa maison. Quant à la jeune femme, elle entre dans un magasin de fleurs qu'un écriteau dénomme Tamanaka. Elle remarque une blonde aux cheveux courts coiffés en un macaron jaune à l'arrière, accoudée à la caisse, fixant son amie brune coiffée avec deux Macarons rouges sur les cotés. Invisible à l'attention des deux adolescentes, notre chère discrète prend l'objet de sa convoitise avant d'aller se placer à coté de la caisse. Elle suit, malgré elle, la conversation.

La blonde – Ce matin, comme d'hab, je suis allé chercher Shikamaru chez lui. Flemmard comme il est, faut bien que je lui force la main.

La brune – Tu n'as pas de chance. Ce n'est pas dans mon équipe qu'il y aurait ce souci là.

La blonde – À qui le dis tu… bin je vais chez lui et sa mère m'annonce qu'il est parti chez l'Hokage.

La brune – Sa promotion lui donne des obligations.

La blonde – Promotion ou pas, il aurait pu laisser un message… Il savait que je venais.

La brune – Heu… Ino, faut pas exagérer. Sauf si tu caches un truc…

La blonde – Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Enfin après je vais chez Choji, même topo. Mais sa mère précise qu'il est parti avec Shikamaru et un blond.

La brune – Pas croyable… Ils font un truc tous ensemble… Ca expliquerait l'absence de Neji.

La blonde – À toi aussi, il t'a posé un lapin. Tenten, nous sommes des délais…

La blonde ne finit pas son mot car notre cliente venait d'exploser le vase d'une main. Revenue à la réalité par le bruit, la tenancière intérimaire de la boutique va chercher un autre pot pour le pauvre plant d'orchidées de Madinina[ix]. La 'pas stressée[x]' paye son choix. Mais avant de sortir, elle tente de rassurer les deux demoiselles.

- Préparez leurs un bon repas et vous serez sûre de voir leurs jambes sous la table. Sur ce… Au revoir.

D'un coup, on entend Tich, les mains en guise de porte-voix, faire une grotesque imitation du hurlement du loup qui aurait pu rameuter un troupeau de caribous.

Tich – MOUUUUUUUUU MOUUUUUU MOUUU MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

- Oui, j'arrive…

AGENT Heera dit l'alpha. Spécialité : briser les objets durs (murs, ennemis…). Couverture : employée d'un restaurant à mi-temps.description : 1m75, 62kg, mensurations 86-62-84, cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, bruns et les mèches avants blanches[xi], yeux bruns. Particularité physique : tatouage faciale sur le coté gauche, un croc rouge allant du cuir chevelu au milieu de la joue. Identité réelle : inconnue

¤

À un jour de marche rapide au nord-est de Konoha, une silhouette se ballade dans le feuillage, encore bien touffu de cette forêt, en ce milieu d'été. Elle est comme une brise qui se joue d'Éole, une ombre qui se refuse à l'immobilité, un animal qui se joue de ses instincts primaires. La forme féminine entend, d'un coup, un 'POC' à ses cotés. A l'arrêt, elle regarda vers la source du bruit et écarta en grand, alors, ses paupières. Un écureuil, sûrement désorienté par l'apparition subite d'un corps de grande taille, assommé contre la racine de l'arbre, s'offre à son regard perçant. Regard qui se teinte de compassion, quand elle le prend dans ses bras[xii]. Tout en le caressant, elle commence à s'exprimer à voix basse.

- Pauvre bout de chou ! T'inquiètes… je m'occupe de toi ! Hein ? Conker ? C'est joli ça, Conker ? Tu aimes ? Tu veux papouilles ? Papouilles !

Le jeune animal encore abruti par le choc ne peut répondre que par un resserrement de ses petites pattes. Mais ses mouvements ne sont en aucune manière liés au questionnement ou aux caresses de la femme. Reprenant sa course, elle commence à se plaindre à son nouvel animal de compagnie.

- Bah c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une mission… Pourquoi j'étais à Konoha à ce moment là ? Maintenant, je dois filer un vieux un peu trop 'bien accompagn' à mon goût. Ça doit être des Kunoichis. Pas de doutes là dessus. Enfin au moins ils prennent leurs temps. On a de la chance, Conker ! Hein ? Mais oui, oui, oui.

AGENT Ffelinna dite la lionne. Spécialité : trancher dans le vif. Couverture : détective amazone. Description : 1m73, 59kg, silhouette plus qu'évocatrice[xiii], cheveux blancs longs jusqu'au milieux du dos, yeux vert forêt[xiv]. Particularité physique : aucun survivant. Identité réelle : inconnue.

Ffelinna – Espérons qu'Ovohide n'a pas eu de problème pour le transport du rapport.

¤

De retour aux environs de Konoha. Une ombre dans le ciel amuse les enfants, pique-niquants dans une clairière à l'est des contreforts de Konoha. La nourriture provoque chez le volatile un brusque piqué vers l'attroupement. Les rires précèdent les cris de paniques chez les enfants qui fixent l'animal vorace, une cuisse de poulet au bec. Son fait accompli, il reprend son vol, toujours vers l'est, pour se retrouver face à une station thermale haut standing[xv]. Il se dirige vers le toit du bâtiment principal où se trouve une niche à coucou. Les portes s'ouvrent à son approche et il s'installe dans un nid de paille sèche. Un mécanisme se déclenche alors le faisant descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la descente il mange tranquillement son butin. Arrivé au bout du parcours les portes s'ouvrent sur une large salle où se tenaient les membres de la meute en collectif restreint.

Heera – Ha, enfin le rapport de Ffelina ! Merci Ovohide… Mais tu aurais pu t'abstenir de bouffer en route. Arg c'est tout gluant….

- CROAAA!

AGENT Ovohide dit le caliméro. Spécialité : passer de meutiste en meutiste. Couverture : oiseau de mauvais augure. Description : un corbeau, plumes noirs, yeux noirs. Particularité physique : une flamme rouge tribal tatouée sur le bec. Identité réelle : on n'a pas chercher à savoir…

Heera – Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !

i Sans la perversité de Jyraya. [Jyraya : Je suis le seul et unique ultime pervers, ermite des grenouilles. Lostin : Oui, oui, on sait.]

ii La coupe de naruto en brun.

iii Vous le verrez dans un chapitre à venir.

iv Comme Kenshin le vagabond.

v Haafantasmeaaaa. Je lui demanderai une photo dédicacée.

vi Ses mensurations exactes sont un mystère. Qui sait, elle les révèlera peut être par la suite. [kuroneko : Oh, ça non ! Lostin : Mais ma douce... une gifle vole et touche sa cible Kuroneko : Pervers !!! Jyraya : hahaha]

vii Comme Rei ayanami dans évangélion pour l'ensemble visuel.

viii Me demander pas comment je sais ça… (Kuroneko : Lostin !!! une autre gifle Jyraya : il est doué le petit, hahaha]

ix Aucune idée de si cela existe ou pas mais c'est joliiiiie. [Heera : Oui, Lostin on va te croire… Lostin : Mais je te dit… Heera : Oui, on t'apprécie comme tu es]

x Elle veut arrêter le café… Dur dur…

xi Voir la Malicia des X-men du comics.

xii Oh, le veinard.

xiii Si y'en a un qui a le courage de lui demander ces mensurations, qu'il y aille. Où est Nicky Larson quand on a besoin de lui.

xiv Change selon les conditions météo.

Je tiens à remercier ceux… (Ha non pas de garçons dans la liste) Donc celles qui m'ont gentiment laisser une review pour mon premier chapitre sur : yaoi-noongaeshi [oui la suite vient petit à petit], Calliopé la muse [dans la vie réelle la meute est un groupe de discussion MSN, pas sérieux, à qui ma fic rend un hommage symbolique], Mayura [oui la fic viendra tôt ou tard, je préfère tôt mais l'inspiration aime tard], Kyonkyon [c'est un secret un peu plus important que la recette du ramen spécial Naruto…], Howan [utile n'est pas une nécessité chez moi mais tant qu'elle fait un truc, la meute à sa place], et Ffelinna [oui la suite finira sur , pas d'inquiétude]

La leçon du jour : les lecteurs ne pensent qu'à la suite… c'est encourageant.


	3. Mission 3: Un baillement

**TITRE : **en état de nuire

**SERIE :** Naruto … mais on pourrait avoir un doute vu qu'on le voit pas du tout pour l'instant… Pas grave on s'en fout…

**GENRE : **Se faire plaisir avec un peu l'humour. OOC, spoiler.

**DISCLAIMER :** aucun persos ne m'appartient mais alors aucun. À part peut-être moi-même

**AUTRE : **Spécial dédicace à tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore attaqué en justice pour leur participation à ma fic.

**MISSION 3 : **Bâillement

[Au crépuscule, le 01/01/01]

Heera – Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !

Elle accompagne ces paroles d'une pause conquérante, le rouleau rapport brandit vers le plafond, et tout son corps semblant regarder vers le rouleau. Elle ramena sa main tenant le rouleau au niveau de son torse. Alors elle regarde ses agents rassemblés, fixant eux aussi le rouleaux, et dit.

Heera – Bon ! Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au dîner… Soit une demi heure…

La Meute présente – Oui, Kaa-san !!!!

Heera – Mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, mes loupiots !! Allez ouste !!! Je veux du calme…

À ses ordres, les quatre concernés, obéir en accompagnant leur sorties de commentaires variés, enfin quatre pas sure...

Kuroneko – Hihihi… Je vais aider Tiny-chan en cuisine… yatta !!!

Elle fut la première à sortir en faisant des petits sauts dans sa progression fluide et pétillante accompagnant le tout d'applaudissements sourds. Prenant la direction de la sortie Senvi regarde ce spectacle avec un grand sourire, et fait la réflexion suivante.

Senvi – Voilà que l'alpha nous fait venir pour un repas de famille… Bon c'est elle qui commande et qui sait ce qu'elle fait. Au moins y'en a qui s'en réjouisse.

Il continue sa démarche de sortie. Shyzen le rejoint assez vite, pris d'une soudaine poussée de volonté envers le déplacement de son corps vers un autre lieu. Arrivé un peu en avant de son camarade, il réplique d'une traite.

Shyzen – On l'est tous ! On l'est tous, car un, tu vas pas cuisiner et deux on va pas être empoisonner par ta cuisine. C'est déjà suffisant pour le bonheur de tous…

Senvi – Ah toi !!!! Retire tes paroles !!

Pris de rire à la réaction trop spontanée de la part de sa cible, Shyzen ne pu réagir, comme un ninja expérimentée se doit de faire face à l'imprévu, à ce qui allait suivre. Senvi lui enserre la gorge d'un bras et de son poing libre lui frotte avec vigueur les cheveux déjà très fouillis au naturelle. Shyzen bloqué, et donc réduits dans ses mouvements, esquisse une grimace qui provoque le rire de Senvi qui le relâche alors. Ils passèrent quand même la porte, juste pour le détail, faut pas croire qu'ils sont restés statiques dans tout le flot précédent d'action. Senvi réprimande Shyzen.

Senvi – T'as pas intérêt à critiquer de nouveau ma cuisine ! Sinon gare à toi… De plus tu n'y as jamais goûter alors critique pas.

Shyzen – Raison de plus ! Je suis encore vivant donc j'en profite…

Senvi – Alors là ! Tu vas souffrir.

De nouveau, fou rire de Shyzen face au visage colérique du cuistot, donc il se retrouve sans la moindre garde pour répliquer. Senvi enchaîne dans ce relâchement de son taquin de coéquipier un plaquage au sol suivi d'une prise de catch, dite du crocodile dans son lit[i].

Senvi – Alors ? Tu retires ce que tu as dit ?

Shyzen – Hahaha ! Je ne dis que la vérit

Voyant la résistance de son adversaire Senvi resserre encore sa prise. Sous la pression Shyzen ressent le contre coup de son fou rire. La douleur monte à son cerveau d'un coup, provoquant des réactions, que moi, récent auteur, ne peut vous décrire. Dans les éclats de voix de Shyzen on ne distingue plus le rire du crie de douleur, ses larmes de joie se mêlent à celles de douleur. Et sous cette torture, il craque et frappe le sol pour signaler, avec son et geste, sa défaite.

Shyzen – Okay okay ! J'abandonne…hahaha. Je retire …hahmhm, ce que j'ai dit.

Senvi – Attend, Tu n'es pas très convaincant l

Shyzen – Arrêtes ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Arrêtes ! piti

Senvi – Voilà… Je savais que tu saurais reconnaître mon talent culinaire.

Senvi relâche sa prise et se relève en fixant d'une mine réjouit sa victime. Shyzen, lui, prit tout son temps pour se relevé, se crispant pour ne pas repartir en fou rire à la dernière réplique de Senvi. Heera venue voir d'où provenait le boucan, les félicite d'un regard doux d'avoir trouver une solution pacifique à leur conflit. Laissant ces subordonnés vagabonder à d'autres activités, Elle ferme la porte mais s'arrête d'un coup et s'adresse à Tich en lui donnant à voir que son dos.

Heera – Tich ! Toi aussi tu dois sortir.

Tich – Je souhaite lire aussi le rapport.

Surpris par le ton sérieux du jeune Arsène Lupin Ninja, elle ferme la porte et se retourne le regard déterminé. Elle se rapproche, le pas lent, et s'arrête les mains à plat sur la table de Tich, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Mais le maître voleur répond à son regard et lui lance la réplique.

Tich – bin oui pourquoi je ne pourrai pas lire avec toi. À chaque fois tu me fais le coup. Je veux être dans la confidence pour une fois. Je suis toujours considérer comme le voleur comme indésirable de ta part. je saurais devenir un très bon lieutenant si tu me donne ma chance. Tu sous estimes mon intellect et j'en suis affecté. Tu as bien vue la portée de mes jeux de mots… C'est une des conséquences de ton trait…

Troisième mot non fini de la journée, Heera a fait plié la table sans le moindre efforts, provoquant la chute de Tich face première. Grand moment dramatique... la face rougis par le choc, il commence à courir vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Tich – Si c'est comme ça je me jette par la fenêtre…

Heera – Tich !

Tich – tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience...

À ces mots, il projette son corps par la fenêtre, les yeux fermés, exécutant un début de saut de l'ange. Un 'splash' se fait entendre. Heera, loin d'être perturbée par la tragédie de son camarade, pose sa main sur son front et enchaîne des mouvements de gauche à droite de la tête.

Heera – Tich… on est au rez-de-chaussée…

Enfin de nouveau maître de son corps, il se retourne pour admirer le ciel se teinter de nuit. Sentant une présence près de lui, Tich lève la tête et pu alors admirer une vue contre plongé d'une kunoichi semblant lui être familière.

Tich – Kaya ??!?!?!

– Non, Kyon Kyon mais appelles moi Kyni. Je viens d'être recruté à la meute. Enchanté !

AGENT Kyon Kyon dit l'artiste. Spécialit : en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Couverture : Portraitiste. Description : 1m71, 59,526kg, 92-60-82[ii], cheveux longs rouges arrivant au-delà du dos, les yeux vairons, le gauche bleu ciel et le droit vert anis. Particularité physique : un tatouage dérivée du ying et du yang appelée Sigil, juste au dessus de la poitrine[iii]. Identité réelle : inconnue.

Tich – Moi de même. Heu… On a encore du temps avant le dîner, accepterais tu de m'accompagner dans les jardins ?

Kyni – Avec joie ! Besoin d'aide ?

La demoiselle tend une main à Tich qui, la prend et se relève d'un mouvement fluide. Il la remercie et ils se lâchent la main, prenant le sentier parcourant le jardin aménagé. Tich prenant la dernière actualité entame la conversation en parlant fenêtre, ce qui devint un vif débat durant leur ballade. Revenons à Heera enfin seule humaine dans la salle de rassemblement.

Heera – Je vous jure, avec eux, le calme, même deux secondes, est un doux rêve.

Ovohide – Croaa ! croaaaaaa[iv].

Heera – Haha ha. T'as toujours le mot pour rire.

Elle se rapproche du volatile qui, les ailes déployées, se pavane d'avoir fait rire sa supérieure. Enfin assez proche, elle caresse la tête de ce compagnon de comédie. Cet acte savouré, elle va s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en cuir doublé, à massage, un stressmoins dernier modèle qui procure confort et position de travail agréable. Un outil de tous les jours a possédé chez vous comme au travail ou chez ses amis pour profiter pleinement des événements télé sans oublier l'option driving avec les emplacements pour boisson et un plateau amovible. La classe pour…

Heera – fin de la pub !

Auteur – Mais j'ai des sponsors, moi, à satisfaire… On a de super plan de toi profitant pleinement de ton fauteuil à la recherche, sans la moindre difficulté, de la position la plus agréable. Kawaiiiii. En plus en continuant tu aurais la boisson et le sandwich de démonstration le tout gratuit…

Heera – Tu veux que je parte

Auteur – Bien sûre que non mais… bon, la suite !

Maintenant correctement installé, Heera déroule le rouleau et s'extasie devant l'écriture stylisée, de Ffelinna, à faire pâlir un designer moderne japonais en pleine gloire. Profitant plus du design que du message contenue dans le rapport, elle cherche à savoir comment Ffelinna a pu faire un truc aussi magnifique en pleine mission.

- FLASHBACK[v] de Ffelinna - [deux heures et quart plus tôt, soit avant l'aube, le 01/01/01.vers le nord-ouest des terres de feu. vous suivez toujours ?!]

Ffelinna suit tranquillement le coupable à bonne distance comme lui a gentiment ordonné Heera. C'est que la demoiselle respecte les ordres sans faire d'accroche depuis une certaine affaire dit de la pomme[vi]. Voulant oublier ce souvenir trop marquant elle se concentre sur sa tache. L'homme s'arrêta brusquement brisant le rythme de la marche du groupe l'accompagnant. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche et s'y adosse sans un mot envers ses compagnes de route. Bin, oui y'avait trois belles et plantureuses femmes accompagnant cette homme à la fière allure mais dont les signes de fatigue trahissent un age avancé. Ffelinna lui donne la quarantaine à peine dépassée mais ce genre d'information n'a pas d'importance pour sa mission. Les demoiselles se regardent et décident alors de faire une pause dans leur progression malgré le désaccord démontré par les gestes de la plus petite d'entre elles qui se met un peu à l'écart. Toujours sous le coup de la colère cette dernière ramasse une pierre et la lance avec force vers la plus grande. Pas de chance, celle-ci toujours sur ses gardes rattrape la roche et la renvoie à sa première propriétaire en plein front.

– Itaï, itaiiiii ! Pourquoi tu me l'as renvoyé ?

– Pour que tu me laisses tranquille durant la suite du voyage. La mission concerne aussi son état de santé alors réprime tes envies.

Un silence poursuit ce court éclat de voix de l'équipée, la petite se frottant le front dans l'espoir vain de faire partir la douleur. La grande la regarde, le sourire aux lèvres pour vérifier que son message est clairement enregistré et observe maintenant la dernière demoiselle. Réprimant son rire né de cette scène, cette dernière se rapproche de l'homme et le fait s'asseoir. Elle cherche quelque chose dans sa balluche et en sort une boite qu'elle propose avec sa gourde d'eau. Toujours à l'affût, Ffelinna remarque une ressemblance entre les deux visages, alors proches. Jugeant que cette halte opportune pour envoyer son premier rapport, elle s'éloigne un peu plus et remarque alors Ovohide perché non loin.

Ovohide – CROAA. CROAAAAA !

Ffelinna – Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Mais tu veux bien baisser d'un ton… S'il te plait ?

Ovohide – Croaaaa… Croaa Croaaaaaa !

Ffelinna – Merci. Donne moi le temps de le faire, et tu pourras y aller.

Pendant cette réplique elle sort un rouleau pas plus différent qu'un tube à essai. Elle le déroule d'une main pour dévoiler la blancheur du support et mord jusqu'au sang le pouce de la main libre. Avec le liquide coulant de sa plaie chaude, elle dessine un papillon sur le papier et enchaîne une série de scellés.

Ffelinna – Cochon d'inde-lapin rose-mouton des bois-oiseau bleu-loup gris, technique d'invocation !!!

Un nuage de fumée blanche prend naissance du papier et cache aux yeux de Ffelinna sa main plus haute alors. Elle patiente, pour voir se dessiner une petite silhouette ailée. La fumée se dissipe et les couleurs se dévoilent sur l'ensemble de la petite fée. Les ailes de papillons transparentes polarisées veinées de noirs sortent au dos des habits bruns, brodés de fleurs rose bonbon, se mariant magnifiquement au teint bleuté de la peau signée du rouge des lèvres, ponctuée du vert des yeux, couvert du blanc des cheveux libres[vii]. Ffelinna fait un sourire au petit être qui y réplique tout aussi pétillant.

Ffelinna – Heureuse de te revoir, Mayura !

Mayura – Moi aussi, Dame Ffelinna.

Ffelinna – J'ai de nouveau un service à te demander. Acceptes tu de venir à mon aide une fois encore ?

Mayura – Oui, Dame Ffelinna. Je suis ici pour vous servir.

Ffelinna – Mayura, je t'ai déjà dit d'être moins cérémonieuse avec moi… je dois remettre rapidement un rapport, une fois de plus.

Mayura – Je prends note de cette réclamation Da… Ffelinna. Bien. Tu connais la procédure, donc commençons.

À l'ordre de Mayura, elle dessine sur le papier, redevenu vierge, un pentagramme cerclé. Alors la fée prend place sur la main, de l'invocatrice, placée sur le symbole, et elles ferment leurs yeux. L'une pour se concentrer sur le contenue du rapport et l'autre retranscrire correctement le flot d'informations traversant l'esprit de son amie. Depuis le point de vue de Ovohide, qui se rapproche par curiosité, la fée et la main s'illuminent d'une aura verte, douce et claire. Des formes noires naissent de la main de Ffelinna et se répandent, comme l'eau sur une vitre, sur l'espace d'écriture, puis se figent. L'aura s'efface et elles rouvrent les yeux. De nouveau un sourire réciproque, qui conclue le rapport d'une touche d'amitié éternelle. Ffelinna enroule le rouleau et le lance sans un regard à Ovohide qui l'attrape d'une patte et s'envole sans rien attendre. Les deux amies regardent l'envole de toute beauté vers le 'au loin' et la fée brise alors le silence.

Mayura – Ffelinna, je souhaite faire autre chose que des rapports quand vou… tu m'invoques.

Ffelinna – Je veux bien. Mais dans ta dimension tu es une scribe télépathe donc j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre. Tu as des compétences que j'ignore ?

Mayura – Je sais… chanter, oui chanter ! Et éclairer…

La voix de la fée meurt face à son visage triste et la réalité peu encourageante. La lionne attristée de la voir si triste, se met en tête de la faire changer d'humeur par tous les moyens, même les pires.

Ffelinna – d'accord ! Si j'ai besoin d'une bougie musicale, je t'appelle.

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un rire étouffé, visualisant la scène dans son esprit. Mayura sur un gâteau, une fée comme bougie d'anniversaire, elle se demande comment faire disparaître cette image de son esprit pour pouvoir continuer sa mission. Le visage de notre petite fée perd soudain toute consistance, elle songe que l'idée d'être réduit à un artifice de fête n'a rien de valorisant. Mais alors rien. Ffelinna aperçue une aura noir de déprime profonde se formée autour de Mayura qui se trouve alors en position fœtal. La féline humaine réalise son erreur et se rattrape de façon magistrale.

Ffelinna – Je blaguais, je blaguais. Mais si à l'occasion j'ai besoin d'une chandelle pour un dîner romantique, je compte sur toi !

Trop, c'est trop. Le cerveau de Mayura passe en mode Berserk… Bien que l'idée qu'elle puisse imposer une ambiance romantique soit plus enviable, mais le calme quitte le petit être aussi sûrement que le soleil se couche le soir. Le masque de colère fixé sur les traits de ce visage féerique, un flot de chakra émergea d'elle. Ffelinna, ressentant ce surplus soudain, plaqua une main sur cet être de magie, lui bâillonnant la bouche.

Ffelinna – Je suis en mission alors ne me fait pas repéré. Okay !

Mayura – MMMMm MMMMmmm MMmmm Mm. Mmm mmMMmm…

Ffelinna – Je te préviens que si je foire la mission c'est Heera qui s'occupe de toi. Alors du calme !

Mayura – mmm m.

Voyant son discours obtenir son effet, Ffelinna relâche la fée qui, réalisant la portée cachée de son acte, se refuse tout mots. Elle salue d'une courbette son invocatrice et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Seule à nouveau, Ffelinna reprend le cours de sa mission et l'équipée reprend sa route.

- FIN FLASH BACK de Ffelinna -

Heera – On a tous nos mystères ! Même après tant de temps passé ensemble.

La cheftaine se remémore l'affaire dite de la pomme[viii], faisant un sourire malsain à ses lèvres. Mais elle se ressaisi et se concentra enfin sur le contenu du rapport de Ffelinna, aussi nommé poursuite en forêt qui fut œuvré dans la période nature de l'artiste. Prenez en compte la finesse des éclats d'ombres sur la surface écarlate, vous y déduirez la forte activité consentie par ce génie de la calligraphie. Poursuivons notre visite par… celle des cuisines de la tanière. Où un jeune homme au teint de peau foncé s'attelle au repas du soir, faisant fleurir les flammes teintées de clair[ix] de la gazinière pour une utilité primordiale : Nourrir. Plongé dans son activité, le cuistot semble appartenir à un autre monde car il gigote tout en chantonnant des paroles d'un dialecte obscur.

Cuistot – All night long, aaaaall niiiiight… all night long, aaaall night…

À la porte se tient, Kuroneko qui profite des gesticulations rythmées de son compagnon pour s'imaginer dans des situations plus en contact. Mais laissons cela à l'intimité de l'intéressée. Souhaitant prendre part au spectacle improvisé, elle se rapproche de son heureuse victime. Faisant preuve de tout son talent ninja, le cuistot continu ses affaires sans rien remarquer.

Cuistot – One more time, we're gone to celebrate, oooooh yeaaah, alriiiight, don't stop the dancing…

Arrivée dans son dos, elle réfléchit à comment laisser ses pulsions s'exprimer. La taquinerie prenant le dessus, elle pince le jeune homme au dessus de ses hanches. Surpris et très vulnérable à ce geste, il lève instinctivement les bras et pousse un petit cri de souris[x], envoyant sa marmite voltiger dans l'espace aérien de la cuisine avant de recolorer le carrelage. Réalisant son acte involontaire, il se retourne vers son assaillant la colère couvant dans sa voix.

Cuistot – Le repas de ce soir !!! Deux heures en cuisine pour qu'une tache sur le sol. Mais ça vas pas dans ta tête !!!

Kuroneko – Je suis désolé Tiny-chan…[xi]

Cuistot – kuro ?!? aaaah… pas grave, c'est ma faute…. Bon faut nettoyer tout ça maintenant.

Kuroneko – Lostin, laisse moi t'aider…

Lostin – 'est pas la peine. Mais réfléchi plutôt à ce qu'on pourrait préparer en moins de vingt minutes pour sept personnes, enfin huit, affamés.

AGENT Lostin dit le bleu. Spécialit : rendre service. Couverture : gérant du centre thermale 'la tanière'. Description : 1m80, 70kg, musculature simple, cheveux courts frisés noirs, yeux chocolat au lait. Particularité physique : trois taches de naissance claires sur le torse[xii]. Identité réelle inconnue.

Pendant que lostin nettoie son plat du jour au sol, Kuroneko, assise sur la table, réfléchie à voix haute.

Kuroneko – Qui rempli bien l'estomac… Qui est prêt rapidement… Qui ne fasse pas plat congelé… Hmm mmm… Et qui offre un peu de variété… Vois pas…

Lostin – Mais c'est bien sûre…

Kuroneko – quoi ????

Lostin – Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre…

* * *

[i] Jeu de mots, un peu foiré, avec crocodile dundee. Pitié ne frappez pas… 

[ii] J'ai mis le premier truc qui me venait en tête. [Jiraya : bin y'en a des belles choses dans ta tête, hahaha Kakashi : oui de belles, hahaha lostin : heu… c'est un compliment ??]

[iii] Un magnifique tatouage tirée des comics Crossgen [Kuroneko : LOSTIN !!! Lostin : mais c'est… 4 hit combo Kuroneko : Coureur de jupon !!! Lostin :… elle qui m'en a parlé… Kakashi : hahaha, on te croit, hahaha]

[iv] Ne nécessite en aucun cas de traduction. Libre à vous d'y voir ce qui vous semble le plus véritable.

[v] Mon premier flash back, je sors le champony !!!

[vi] Vous croyez franchement que je vais faire un double flash back. Je développerai cela dans un prochain chapitre.

[vii] 45 mots. La phrase écrite (oki tapée, si vous préférez) la plus longue de ma vie, et un verre de champony. Et reconnaissez que c'est une belle phrase… Non… Pas grave.

[viii] J'ai dit dans un prochain chapitre.

[ix] Je rappelle qu'Itachi produit des flammes sombres. Alors pas de commentaires hâtifs.

[x] J'ai une faiblesse à ce niveau et je réagis toujours ainsi.

[xi] Attaque chibi eyes

[xii] Véridique.


	4. Mission 4: à table !

**TITRE : En état de nuire**

**SERIE :** Naruto, le blond aux yeux bleus qui ne manque pas d'humour.

**GENRE : **Faire plaisir avec un peu d'humour. OOC, spoiler.

**DISCLAIMER : **Aucun perso ne m'appartient mais alors aucun. A part moi-même et encore…

**AUTRE :** Spéciale dédicace à tous ceux qui n'ont pas placés de contrat d'assassinat sur ma tête à cause de leur participation dans ma fic. Chaleureux remerciements à Shyzen et Eleawin, bétalecteurs de ce chapitre.

**MISSION 3 :** à table !

Nuit du 01/01/01 dans la tanière

L'heure du repas approche... Retrouvons nos sympathiques héros qui, au passage, non encore rien foutu et alors qu'on est déjà au chapitre quatre. Mais que personne ne s'affole, ça bouge toujours autant, certes sur place, mais ça bouge. Donc nous revoici dans les cuisines, avec nos deux compagnons affairés au dîner de dernières minutes.

Lostin – Allons allons ! Hâtons nous…

Kuroneko – Tiny-chan… Tu pourrais t'exprimer plus normalement

Lostin – D'accord alors je la refais. Vite vite ! Faut accélérer…

Kuroneko – Finalement revient à la première version…

Lostin – c'est comme tu préfères. Bon maintenant faut amener tout cela dans la troisième salle à manger.

Kuroneko – y'a vraiment que toi pour prendre ça comme plat principal. Enfin tant qu'on a de quoi manger.

Elle soupire en songeant à l'occasion perdue de manger à l'européenne. Lostin remarquant le comportement quelque peu suspect de sa compagne se place dans son dos et chuchote à son oreille.

Lostin – Tu auras d'autres occasions de goûter à mes recettes particulières.

Surprise par le souffle chaud dans son cou, un frisson la parcourt rendant la réplique, un soupçon, ambigue. Mais elle se satisfait du message premier et reprend un nouveau good feeling.

Kuroneko – Bien Tiny-chan ! je prend ça pour une promesse.

S'étant retournée pour dire cette réplique, elle offre un visage radieux à cet être qui lui est proche. Avant de sortir de la cuisine les bras chargés, elle dépose une bise sur la joue de Lostin qui, sous la douceur du geste, se contente de la regarder s'en aller.

Lostin – Ouuuaaaa. Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que je m'y mette aussi.

Dans le salon, on peut entendre la mélodie du bonheur, interprétée sans instrument par Senvi qui se fait la joie d'une représentation 'live' comme disent certains. Mais il semble que le public présent n'apprécie point à sa juste valeur le spectacle. Shyzen allongé dans le canapé tourne de gauche à droite sur lui-même en ce bouchant les oreilles.

Shyzen – Aaaah !j'ai pourtant retiré ma remarque sur ta cuisine… Alors Pourquoi une telle torture ?

Senvi – Tu sous-entends quoi ?

Shyzen – Tu chantes aussi mal que tu fais la cuisine

Toujours entrain de gigoter surplace Shyzen arbore un grand sourire à sa dernière réplique. Retrouvant toute sa rage perdue précédemment au retour du sujet tabou, Senvi quitte son fauteuil pour saisir le canapé à deux mains. Shyzen toujours dans le délire de sa dernière réplique ne porte aucune attention aux faits et gestes de son ami, incapable d'imaginer la suite des événements. Senvi soulève le canapé, puis le retourne et écrase Shyzen, le tout en un instant et une fluidité de mouvement à rendre jaloux tous les déménageurs bretons.

Senvi – Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ?

Le ton employé à cette demande ne laisse prévoir rien de bon à l'homme présent sous le meuble. Conscient de cet état des choses, Shyzen, bien caché dans sous son improbable nouvelle tente, décide une approche douce.

Shyzen – j'ai dit que ta mélodie est mal choisie, y'a mieux que la petite maison dans la prairie.

Senvi – Ah je me disais que c'est la chanson qui t'irritait et pas ma performance.

Shyzen – Oui, c'est exactement ça… Alors comment se porte ta copine ?

À cette question Senvi retrouve son calme et s'assoit sur le canapé du coté où Shyzen tente une sortie de reconnaissance. Le regard dans le vague, le sourire léger, les joues rosies, les cheveux normaux, les oreilles immobiles, aucun doute, le visage du maître lupinpathe traduit la nostalgie de ses pensées.

Senvi – La dernière fois qu'on sait vu elle était toujours aussi superbe. Elle m'a refait découvrir les plaisirs de la vie à deux, les joies simples de l'enfer en couple. Bon et toi ? Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un ?

Shyzen – Non, et puis j'ai encore le temps.

Senvi – Depuis qu'on se connaît t'as encore le temps. Même pas la moindre petite histoire, un truc pas sérieux à ton actif. C'en est désespérant…

Shyzen – On n'a pas tous, comme toi, la chance de trouver le bonheur hors de la meute.

Senvi – Dois-je comprendre que ta belle se trouve dans la meute. Alors qui pourrait etre l'élue de ton cœur ? Ha voil ! Impropable, peu immagi…

– CROOAAAaAA. Croooa Croaaaaa !

Le corbeau vient se poser sur la table basse placée au centre de la pièce, lançant des regards sans vigueurs pour constater la nouvelle disposition des meubles. Senvi cesse de tapoter de son index ganté le front de l'interrogé pour regarder l'animal, laissant une chance à Shyzen de faire disparaître ses rougeurs au front et sur les joues.

Shyzen – Parfait ! Et on mange où ?

Ovohide – Crooaaaa croa croaa, croaaa.

Senvi – On y va!

Dans les jardins, maintenant éclairés par les lampions, nos deux plus récentes recrues, après leur débat fructueux, prennent le chemin de la bâtisse principale. Les yeux encore plein de la fureur de leur conviction, ils savourent le silence installé entre eux, profitant des milles sonorités de la nuit. Le vent dans les arbres, le hululement d'un hibou, le gazouillis d'un estomac, qui déclenche un éclats de rire de Kyni provoquant gêne et rougissement de Tich.

Kyni – Ha haha ! Bin une chance que c'est l'heure de manger. Ha haha !

Tich – Oui tant mieux mais bon tu pourrais arrêter de rire

Kyni – Ha haha … Pfpff pffff ha haha ! Peut pas… Ha haha !!!

Tich – je t'en prie. Arrête c'est pas drôle !

Kyni – Ha haha je sais … Pfff mais j'y peux HA HAHA… rien hahaha !

Kyni ne résiste pas au combo 'sérieux silence et bruit incongru' démontrant que dans la vie le rire soulage ou énerve. Car Tich, source involontaire de ce rire fait résistance un moment avant de partager le fou rire pour faire de la nuit et un corbeau de passage les témoins de leur relation naissante.

Ovohide – CROOAAAaAA. Croooa Croaaaaa !

Tich – Ha ha ha ha ha okay… Haha haha ahah où ?

Ovohide – Crooaaaa croa croaa, croaaa.

Tich – Hahaaa bien, merci ovo! Ouuuhh respire enfin !!

Kyni – Ha haha… Mais comment… Hahaaaa… Vous faites pour comprendre… Haaa ce qu'il croasse ?

Tich – Ça vient avec le temps. Bon, on y va rapidement !

Enfin sortie de la salle de rassemblement, Heera se dirige vers la salle à manger, les mains libres de tout document. Bin oui la première louve n'est pas menottée aux rapports. Donc elle fait sa route tout en songeant à comment organiser la mission. La cheftaine a déjà FFelinna sur le terrain, un voleur adroit, Tich, et du renfort pour les 'au cas o'. Ça réfléchit dur stratégie dans la tête de l'alpha qui continue son périple vers la salle à manger. Enfin devant la porte, elle hésite. Dans la salle à manger numéro trois, ça s'agite. Tout le monde est arrivé et installé sauf Lostin qui fait le service et Heera pas encore arrivée.

Ovohide – Croaaa croaaa !

Kuroneko – C'est vrai ! D'habitude elle est à l'heure.

Senvi – Le rapport devait être très long

Tich – J'ai faim!

Kyni – On va attendre gentiment alors.

Shyzen – tu as bien vu le rapport, comme nous tous, qui était tout petit. Ce n'est pas ça.

Lostin – Peut être qu'elle a un visiteur impromptu.

Tich – J'ai FAIM !!

Kuroneko – Ce serait étonnant. Elle nous aurait appelé ou on aurait entendu du raffut.

Ovohide – Croaa, croaa.

Kyni – Il a dit quoi ?

Shyzen – Il commence à s'inquiéter.

Senvi – Elle est bien capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Tich – J'AI FAIM !!!

Le reste de la meute – TICHHHHHH !!!!!!

Tich – J'ai compris, j'attends.

Lostin – Je paris quel nous fait languir en restant devant la porte. Bon, je vais vérifier au moins.

Sur ces mots, Lostin se dirige vers la porte sous les regards de ses partenaires. Il arrive devant la porte et saisie la poignée. De son coté, Heera fait de même et la tourne, et ouvre la porte sur une salle à manger vide…

Heera – Bin y'a personne ? Je me suis trompée de salle.

Lostin – Bin non, pas là. Ovohide tu veux bien aller la chercher.

L'oiseau prit son envol pour aller récupérer la chef de meute, assurément devant une autre pièce. IL lui fallut que très peu de temps pour retrouver sa chef parcourant les couloirs vers une autre salle à salle à manger, proche de celle où en période de petit comité, elle prenait d'habitude ses repas. Le bruit des ailes aidant, Heera remarque son armée de l'air se rapprocher. C'est ainsi que les deux connaissances de longue date prennent le chemin de leur rencontre à une intersection, sans trop se presser. Le contact visuel effectué, ils font alors route vers la vraie salle commune où nos autres soldats patientent agréablement.

Tich – Mais ils font quoi ? Mon ventre crie famine !

Shyzen – On l'avait compris, Tich. Senvi! Change de musique ! Je sais que la faim te rend guilleret mais 'boire un petit coup' n'est pas d'actualité

Senvi – Ha bon ! Pourtant on a du vin à la table.

Kuroneko – C'est juste que… Normalement…

Kyni – Oui Kuro ???

Lostin – Rien ! Tich tiens du pain et du fromage en attendant. Shyzen, ta patience est légendaire alors arrête d'être aussi terre à terre avec Senvi. Au cours du repas, Senvi j'apprécierai que tu arrêtes tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport avec la musique. Kuro, tu n'as rien à expliciter. Kyni, parle nous un peu de toi pour faire passer le temps.

Aux oreilles des autres, la réplique de Lostin sonne comme les cloches d'une école provoquant silence et calme. Chacun prend le temps de fixer son visage qui se veut ferme mais, au contraire, montre du soulagement. Ce constat fait, un par un, chacun réagis aux propos précédents, dans un renouveau paisible.

Tich – Merci… Je tiendrais avec ça.

Shyzen – Okay !

Senvi – Je respecterai ta demande.

Kuro – Oui, Lo-chan.

Kyni – Mon vrai pseudo c'est Kyon Kyon mais sous une influence j'ai opté pour Kyni.Je viens juste d'être rattacher à la meute grâce à un certain non conformisme du courant de pensée auquel j'adhère. Comme dans cette escouade, on semble préserver le mystère, je crois que je vais m'arrêter à cela pour mieux cultiver le mien.

À la fin de sa présentation, Kyni peux admirer les faciès souriants de ses, désormais, compagnon de galère. Mais ceux de Lostin et de Kuro sont plus démonstratifs, et sûrement pas pour la même raison. Un autre mystère de la tanière vient de naître en un instant où la magie des mots prend forme dans l'esprit de tous. C'est à ce moment que Heera et Ovohide entre dans la pièce, profitant d'une ambiance sereine pour introduire leurs personnes. Pas un mots, que des sourires, rien de brusque, fluide en tout, ils prennent leurs places. Lostin commence à servir l'entrée. Une simple salade agrémentée d'œufs brouillés où baignent des tranches savoureuses de bacon. Le premier service terminer, le bleu va s'asseoir et Heera en profite de la quiétude de l'assistance pour discourir de leur mission.

Heera – Pendant qu'on déguste ce premier plat je vous ferai un topo de la mission. Bien, pas d'objection… Okay, bon appétit à tous !

La meute présente – MERCI !!! À vous aussi.

Dans un bruit de restaurant d'autoroute à 20h, ils commencent avec joie à se restaurer. Les voyant manger tout en gardant, ou au moins essayer, un œil sur elle, elle commence son contre rendu.

Heera – Alors commençons par le début, et faisons au plus simple. Un document a été volé hier soir de valeur assez importante pour que l'hokage, en personne, me livre l'affaire. Enfin faut dire aussi que c'est la panade au niveau effectif chez les ninjas du feu. Pourquoi(i) ne veulent-ils pas faire appel à nous en temps normal et pas comme roue de secours. On est des ninjas qualifiés, non ? Avec des tendances un peu bizarres mais rien de gênant dans les missions. On fait notre boulot comme tout le monde avec plus ou moins de chance.

Tich – Comme la mission pomme…

Un deux trois, Soleil !!! Personne ne bouge ! Alors on regarde nos participants pour connaître le premier éliminé. Kyni, nouvelle venue, ignore tout des retombées de cette affaire et continue très lentement à manger, donc éliminée. Ovohide, corbeau de son état, fait des petits bons en attendant son plat qui lui sera servie avec le plat de résistance, donc éliminé. Kuroneko, qui n'a pas entendu la phrase de Tich, tourne sa tête, pour trouver une réponse à ce brusque silence, vers les autres conviés au repas, donc éliminée. Lostin, réactif aux mouvements en face de lui, offre un visage apaisant à Kuroneko qui lui sourit à présent, donc éliminé. Tich, fondateur du malaise ambiant, fixée par les yeux effrayants de l'alpha, détourne son visage pour retrouver son appétit pour le peu qui restait dans son assiette, éliminé(ii). Senvi, toujours le mot gentil à dire, se penche et chuchote à son voisin :

Senvi – (murmure) Le truc à ne pas dire devant Heera (murmure)

Shyzen – (murmure) Oui, Tich devrait réfléchir deux cinquante sixième de seconde en plus avant de parler (murmure) Mais on sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé durant cette mission (murmure)

Senvi et Shyzen éliminés pour murmures intempestifs et donc la victoire de l'épreuve revient à Heera !!! On applaudi bien fort, Une acclamation pour la nouvelle statue de marbre de la meute. Heureuse de ce nouveau titre, cette dernière pris le temps de débarrasser son assiette de tout aliment avant de continuer.

Heera – Comme je le disais, notre mission est la plus simple du monde : récupérer le parchemin.

Senvi – Attend, attend ! Tu nous as réuni pour ça ?!? Que ça !?!

Heera – Non, pas que ça, Senvi. C'est qu'il y a un peu trop d'incertitudes. Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est les pleins pouvoirs que m'a donné Tsunade. Donc j'ai mis en place une suite très personnelle à la mission. On va laisser notre homme faire son affaire pour chopper le gros poisson qui se cache en eau profonde. Il est pour nous l'appât parfait une chance de prouver notre valeur !!

Tich – (murmure) Voilà qu'elle parle pêche maintenant (mumure)

À portée d'oreille, Kyni dut taire son rire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la louve supérieur. Mais ces dires n'échappent à l'oreille surhumaine de Heera et Tich se prit un petit pain dans la figure.

Heera – Tiens pour bien nettoyer ton assiette… Donc on va quand même récupérer le parchemin par sécurité. On a une copie falsifiée prête à l'emploi. Tich tu te charges de l'échange.

Kuroneko – une copie falsifiée… Ils avaient prévu le coup ou quoi !?

Heera – Non ! Mais il y'a un double du document.

–FLASHBACK HEERA–

le matin du 01/01/01

Heera – bah y'a pas grand-chose pour se faire une vraie idée du problème. Mais je peux te demander un truc spécial.

Tsunade – Si c'est possible je le ferai. Mais je ne garanti rien.

Heera – Fais moi une pale copie du parchemin. Je souhaite pouvoir te le rendre au plus vite et continuer mes investigations sur ton fuyard…

Tsunade – Si ce n'est que ça, je m'arrangerai mais il me faut du temps. Tu seras où dans deux heures ?

Heera – Dans deux heures… je serai au pied de la falaise hokage. Ça me laissera le temps de faire un bout de chemin dans konoha. Bon je vais envoyer un de mes agents, tout de suite, à la poursuite de ce malfrat.

Tsunade – Bon choix ! Mais il n'a rien d'un malfrat.

Heera – Si tu le dit. Mais son crime parle pour lui.

Tsunade – Je vois que tu es déterminée. C'est toujours une bonne chose pour la mission. Bien, il semble que tu sois parée. C'était sympathique comme rencontre. N'hésite pas à revenir quel qu'en soit la raison.

Heera – J'y compte bien, au moins pour savoir ce que contient le rouleau et me taper la honte de tes souvenirs peu glorieux avec moi.

Chacune sachant quoi faire dorénavant, elles se lèvent et prennent la direction de la porte. Heera vient de la franchir et se retourne pour partager un dernier sourire quand Tsunade ajoute :

Tsunade – Je ne suis pas sure de l'utilité de sa voir mais je me renseignerai.

Heera – Faut que je sache dans quoi j'envoie mes précieux loupiots. En savoir plus me permettra d'éviter tout problème. Un dernier truc tu ne pourrais pas trouver un moyen pour que je ne me fasse pas aborder à chaque intersection par tes ninjas. Sous prétextes que je n'ai ni bandeaux ni escorte, tes ninjas, hommes et femmes d'ailleurs, viennent me draguer. C'est lassant à la fin…(iii)

Tsunade – Ha haha !! Sérieux ?? Ha haha haha… Tu devrais te sentir flattée. Je vais réfléchir à ce petit problème hahaha… Au revoir Heera-chan !

Heera – Au revoir Tsunade-Sama.

Voilà une louve de nouveau en vadrouille dans les couloirs de la tour qui songe à la personne apte à la première partie de mission. Mais lorsqu'elle passe devant la salle de repos du deuxième niveau, Un sanglot lui parvint aux oreilles. L'instinct maternelle prenant le dessus, elle jette un coup d'œil espérant pouvoir soulager cette âme en peine, et peut voir une première femme assise recroquevillée, les mains portées au visage pour cacher un flots de larmes. En face d'elle, debout, Une deuxième femme, à l'impressionnante chevelure blanche, qui regarde le première dont l'amour de sa vie ignore leur vœu de fidélité. Heera reconnue la femme et la situation dont la fière demoiselle est le déclic, et décide d'attendre la sortie de celle-ci. Dix minutes se sont écoulées, avant qu'Heera ne puisse enfin interpeller sa connaissance au visage peu porté à l'humour.

Heera – Chaque métier à ses mauvais moments, FFelinna.

FFelinna – Oui, tu as raison. Mais dans celui-ci, ils sont trop fréquents.

Elles font route maintenant vers la sortie de la tour n'échangeant aucun regard et leurs visages figées sur une expression mêlant sourire et dépit.

FFelinna – Je commence à perdre toute confiance en les hommes. Y'en a pas un, depuis que je fais ce boulot, Qui soit fidèle. Meme ceux qui me font surveiller leurs femmes, par peur d'être cocu, les trompent. Mais où va le monde ?

Heera – Pas très loin. Tu aurais bien besoin de te changer les idées. J'ai une mission toute désignée pour toi.

Ffelinna – Je prends. Au point ou j'ensuis je ferai même le ménage pour la meute.

Heera – Bien tu dois retrouver et surveiller à bonne distance, un homme qui a perpétrer un vol très lourd de conséquence. On m'a informée qu'à sa sortie du village il était accompagné de trois personnes, des nièces venues faire le voyage avec lui. Je t'enverrais Ovo pour les rapports. Tu auras des renforts aussi vite que possible. Une objection ?

Ffelinna – Oui mais c'est sans importance.

Heera – Si tu le dit. Alors tu te diriges, tout de suite, vers le Nord et tu les croiseras.

Les premiers et essentiels éléments de sa mission en mémoire, elle saute sur le toit le plus proche et commence sa course-poursuite. Heera, quant à elle, continue sa route pour la falaise des hokage.

1h20 après le départ de Ffelinna soit un peu avant midi le 01/01/01. Y'a pas plus clair !!

Pour passer le temps plus agréablement, Heera s'est munie d'une bouteille de saké et d'un verre pour rendre hommage à ces hommes au sacrifice mythique. Une jeune fille, la coupe au carré, les Iris blancs, se rapproche de l'alpha, un peu ébréché, en tenant un parchemin.

Fille – Ano…

Heera – Sois pas si timide, assied toi et bois un coup !

Fille – Je suis trop jeune pour boire et…

Heera – pas de fausses excuses !!!

D'humeur très familière, Heera attrape la demoiselle, la fait s'asseoir et lui fait boire, au goulot, une première gorgée du saké. La fille, surprise, rougit fortement, sous les premiers effets de l'alcool, et tente de faire ce pour quoi elle est venue. Elle tend le parchemin à sa destinataire.

Heera – Merci ! Trop gentil ma mignonne. Tu peux me dire comment vous avez fait pour avoir une copie ?

Fille – Bin… On en a un double à la maison donc pas de problème…

Heera – Ha d'ac… Bien ! Allez une autre gorgée !! Pour ces grands homme mort pour le village !!! Diiiit y'a un homme que tu admires ?

Fille – Ano… oui… un beau jeune homme… Mais il m'a pas remarqué… Il…

Heera – faut pas te mettre dans cette état ! Tant que tu peux lui montrer que tu veux le meilleur pour lui… faut pas lui laisser le temps de regarder ailleurs, ma petite… Accroche toi à son cou… Qu'il ne puisse plus ignorer ta présence…

Fille – Vous avez bien raison… Dès que je le trouve… je lui saute dessus…(iv)

Heera – Bonne Idée !!! Portons un toast … aux hommes qu'on aime !!!!!

Fille – Aux hommes qu'on aime !!!

Les voilà riant aux éclats, en train de vider la bouteille de saké et glorifiant les grands hommes de Konoha. v

–FIN DU FLASHBACK HEERA–

Pendant le flashback, Lostin avait débarrassé la table des assiettes de l'entrée et s'apprête à servir le supposé plat de résistance de dernière minute.

Senvi – Sympa le flashback !! Faudra qu'on s'en fasse d'autres…

Shyzen – C'est pas une si mauvaise idée quand on voit comment ça finit…

Tich – Je veux la suite du repas…

Kyni et Kuroneko – …

Lostin – Donc comme plats de résistance on a des ramen spécial Naruto.

Stupéfaction dans les rangs de la meute, Lostin sert tout le monde et va s'asseoir, le sourire aux lèvres, sûre de son effet.

Tich – Super, comme c'est original !!!!

Kyni – Vais enfin goûter les spéciales Naruto.

Senvi – C'est peut-être la seule fois où on dira aussi souvent Naruto(vi).

Shyzen – Tu as finalement réussi à placer cette recette…

Lostin – Merci Shyzen. C'est grâce à toi si je la connais et à Kuro si vous pouvez en manger. Merci kuro !

Kuro – Oui, c'est un peu de ma faute…

La meute présente – Merci Kuro !!!

Tich – REBONNE APPETIT !!!

La meute présente – REBONNE APPETIT !!!

Bon j'abrége sur les banalités qui sont dites durant le repas. Mais pour résumé voici un panel des sujets abordés : Kakashi/Iruka, ensemble ou pas(vii) ; les liens entre Tsunade et Heera, que des suppositions vu qu'elle a rien dit ; le sadisme légendaire de Ibiki ; la chute de l'empire byzantin ; la perversité humaine, bien qu'on en accuse plus les hommes… Les ramen en rupture de stock, Lostin commence la distribution de la glace à la vanille dans des coupes taille XXL. Après un léger débat sur les parfums de glaces préférés de chacun, il retourne s'asseoir.

Heera – Un dernier rappel demain à l'aube Senvi, Kuro et Tich vous partez vers le nord-est. Le rapport de Ffelinna me conseille la prudence.

Shyzen – Et pour FFelinna ? Elle s'en sort comment ?

Heera – Bien, mais elle ne précise rien à ce sujet. Mais au fait, il me faudrait quelqu'un pour assurer son ravitaillement car elle est partie sans prendre de quoi se nourrir sans faire de feu, ou se nourrir tout court. Et vu sa mission, elle doit être un peu affamée. Alors un volontaire ?

Un silence tinté de bruit de cuillères et de verres suit la question. Le regard d'Heera fait alors un tour de table pour pouvoir s'extasier du volontarisme exacerbé de ces loupiots bien aimés.

Le mode scan lent enclenché, elle commence par sa droite. Tich, jamais sourd aux ordres de Heera, fait un exploit gastronomique en recréant le naufrage du Titanic avec sa glace à l'aide de sa petite cuillère et d'un cure-dent. Tentative de diversion réussie, Heera, encore époustouflée par le nombre de détails visibles sur cette œuvre éphémère se dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui donnerai de meilleures dispositions pour son rôle déterminant de demain.

Personne suivante. Kyni, artiste de passion, admire en un silence, la tragédie qui se produit dans la coupe de Tich, le regard plein d'éclats de lumière. Attendrie par le visage souriant et flashé sur la sculpture de Tich, Heera se résout à laisser du temps à sa dernière recrue et pense qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose pour baisser la lumière de la salle.

Loupiot suivant. Premier détail qui frappe, dans la coupe de Lostin, la glace est trop liquide, encore un peu et elle bouillonne. Surprise par ce petit détail, Heera se demande si le chauffage est encore en marche par mégarde, impossible donc le problème est ailleurs. Deuxième détail qui marque, il ne bouge pas, enfin à part qu'il tient un peu fermement sa cuillère au point de laisser transparaître un tremblement et que le couvert ne va pas supporter le traitement bien longtemps. Tentant d'assembler avec logique les indices, Heera fixe le morceau de métal se plier avec lenteur sous la poussée du pouce. Troisième détail déterminant, les yeux fixes, pas un clignement des paupières, incontestablement Lostin est préoccupé, voir choqué par un truc en face de lui, conclue Heera. Elle tourne son regard en suivant la ligne de visée pour…oh, surprise… admirer Kuroneko dans une dégustation des plus tropicales de la glace encore présente sur sa petite cuillère. Le déclic dans l'esprit d'Heera fut immédiat, l'été provoque un pic d'hormones qui semblent avoir trouvés un catalyseur pour Lostin en la personne de Kuroneko. Réconforté par sa conclusion sur l'état de santé de son loupiot, elle se décide à ne pas le déranger dans son moment de contemplation.

Animal suivant. Ovohide, point concerné par l'appel d'offre, est couché (?), assis (?), sur l'autre bout de la table, repu de son repas et fixe à tour de rôle les humains à la table comme sa supérieur, se gardant bien de faire le moindre commentaire(viii). Heera, convaincue que son fidèle éclaireur du ciel ne possède pas en aucun cas les capacités d'accomplir cette mission, ne lui offre qu'un unique, seul, pas plus, presque moins, doux regard.

Humaine suivante. Alors que Kuroneko continue sa séance tentation glacée avec son spectateur envoûté, Heera se dit que ces deux là, il ne vaut mieux pas les priver de la nuit. Les regardant tour à tour, elle se dit que Kuroneko devrait arrêter ou Lostin va fondre sur place. D'un coup une idée fait son chemin dans l'esprit de Heera, mais elle n'ose pas croire qu'il se passe aussi quelque chose sous la table…Passons.

Candidat suivant. Finissant sa glace, Shyzen ne lâche pas du regard l'alpha. Quelque peu désarçonnée par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis, Heera remarque que les yeux de Shyzen, habituellement gris froid, paraissent bleutés. Elle oublie vite ce détail, se focalisant sur la vitesse impressionnante de consommation de sa glace. En un clignement, elle voit disparaître un demi litre du précieux glaçon et il se ressert encore. Dépassée par sa vision, Heera émet deux hypothèses, soit il a chaud soit il raffole de la glace à la vanille.

Ninja suivant. Senvi, imperturbable par quoi que se soit, semble faire fi de la demande de Heera et continue à manger avec calme son dessert se resservant une boisson, orangée parsemé de pulpe, à périodes régulières et rapprochées, trop rapprochées à bien y réfléchir. STOP !!!!

On revient trois phrases en arrière… 'soit il a chaud' Heera voit enfin un chargé de mission, tout désigné, pas prêt de reconnaître qu'il est volontaire. Pas grave, Heera veut juste assurer le ravitaillement de sa loupiote.

Heera – Bon, Shyzen tu t'en occupes !! Pas moyen que tu puisses refuser.

Shyzen – Tant qu'on me reproche rien. Pis c'est toi l'al…

Un son tout particulier vient de briser l'élan vocal de Shyzen, un bruit métallique net qui fut suivit d'une multitude d'autres moins brutaux mais toujours aussi résonnant dans la pièce. La petite cuillère de Lostin se constitue maintenant de deux parties, une dans sa main l'autre à terre dans le dos de Kuroneko. Voilà le ninja en formation mis sous le feu des projecteurs biologique de ses comparses.

Lostin – Oups… Désolé du dérangement. Ce silence m'a un peu stressé, vous trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu trop chaud, bin moi j'ai adoré la glace.

Senvi – T'y a pas touché, à ta glace !

Lostin – J'ai adoré la regarder fondre.

Ovohide – Croooa croaaa croooooa…

Tich – bien remarqué Ovo. Alors tu regardais quoi Lostin ?

Kyni – Vous comprenez tous ce que dit le corbeau ?

Lostin – Tu pouvais pas t'occuper que de tes affaires Caliméro !

Heera – Tu y arriveras, toi aussi, Kyni c'est qu'une question de temps.

Senvi – Lo-chan, tu vas lâcher ovo !!!

Lostin – Je veux bien… Mais c'est lui qui m'agresse.

Ovohide – CROAAA!

Shyzen – Arrête Ovohide! Kuroneko – Calme toi, Lo-chan…

Les deux répliques synchronisées ramènent le calme sur la tablée. Encore échauffé par le mini combat, Ovohide prend place sur le dossier de la chaise de Shyzen, tout en jetant des regards mauvais vers Lostin. Tous reprirent la dégustation de leur glace pour au moins finir de bien profiter de leur dessert jusqu'au bout.

– Bzzzzz

Fait la mouche avant de se faire épingler au mur par la fourchette de Shyzen. Il se lève pour récupérer son bien intérimaire sur le mur. Quel homme de précision car la mouche est vivante certes une aile perforée mais vivante. Voyant sa victime suppliante, Shyzen ouvre la fenêtre et la laisse essayer de voler ailleurs que dans la salle à manger. Revenant vers sa chaise, il tourne son visage vers Lostin.

Shyzen – C'était très bon. Mais des ramen avec entrée et dessert, c'est un peu bizarre.

Lostin – Heu… c'est ma part d'originalité qui s'est exprimée. Merci de ton compliment.

Heera – Vu qu'il ne semble ne pas avoir de suite au menu. Chacun peut vaquer à ses occupations. Senvi, Tich et Kuroneko, vous partirez demain à l'aube alors profiter de la nuit pour faire le plein d'énergie. Kyni, demain tu viens avec moi voir l'hokage donc évite la nuit blanche.Shyzen, tu pars dès ce soir, je supervise ton départ. Des objections ?

Les concernés – Non.

Heera – Lostin, Kaya revient demain.

Lostin – OH MON Petitcanardenplastiquequivoguedanslabaignoire !!!!!

* * *

i La voilà parti dans un trip type tsunade (voir chap 1) 

ii Eleawin : Lol ce passage

iiiEleawin : Genre ! J'imagine que ce n'est pas Kakashi ou Sasuke hum ? :p

iv Eleawin : Fight Hinata !!Lostin :je l'attend toujours mon NaruHina

v Eleawin : Heera, mauvaise louve devergondeuse de fille timide ! :p Lostin : Je donne raison à Heera. Heera : Merci… je crois… je suis pas sure… je sais plus… c'est pas ma faute….

vi bin oui, il est pas trop dans mon histoire.

vii Eleawin : ensemble !! Lostin : Chacun ses goûts.

viii C'est un corbeau… looool Shyzen : heu… ça va lo ? Lostin : hahaha, je me comprends…


	5. Mission 5: Digestion part1

**TITRE : En état de nuire**

**SERIE :Naruto**, l'enclave physique d'un monstre.

**GENRE : **Faire plaisir avec un peu d'humour. OOC, spoiler, lime.

**DISCLAIMER :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient mais alors aucun. J'ai perdu tout pour ma propre personne.

**AUTRE : **Chapitre en coécriture avec Kuroneko.Spéciale dédicace à tous ceux qui n'ont pas envoyer de colis piégés à mon domicile à cause de leur participation à ma fic.

**MISSION 5 :** digestion part 1

[après le dîner, soit toujours la nuit du 01/01/01 dans la tanière[i]]

Heera – Lostin, Kaya revient demain.

Lostin – OH MON Petitcanardenplastiquequivoguedanslabaignoire[ii] !!!!!

–FLASHBACK LOSTIN–

[à la tanière, le 10/03/00[iii]]

Par une journée morne d'automne, les nuages s'accumulent dans le ciel comme le sable dans un désert. Réalisant que la journée allait être aussi sombre, Lostin soupire des absences du soleil tout en passant le sécateur dans le jardin. Mais il ne perd pas son sourire car la tanière est bien animée.

– KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Aussitôt en alerte, Lostin se dirige vers la source du cri en vérifiant s'il ne se dirige pas dans une embuscade. Un scénario courant chez les shinobis mais là n'est pas la question. Donc notre jardinier se dirige vers le grand salon où il retrouve une demoiselle tremblante sur le canapé pointant un point de la salle.

– Une… Une… Une… MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHE !!!!!!!

Atterré par la réponse de jeune femme devant lui, Lostin s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand son esprit de galant gentleman fait surface. Alors super équipée grâce à son tablier spécial jardin, vert avec le dessin d'u lapin blanc qui mange sa carotte, Il sort une tapette et se rapproche de la demoiselle.

Lostin – c'est qu'une mouche, Ka-chan. Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans cet état pour une simple petite mouche inoffensive, alors que tu pourrais faire face à tous les hokage sans crainte.

Kaya – Maiheuuuuuuuu !!!!

AGENT Kaya dit chibi fang[iv]. Spécialité : éradication de toutes nuisances. Couverture : karatéka professionnelle. Description : 1m65, 54kg, 84-68-80, cheveux bleu sombre tressés qui lui arrive au bas du cou, yeux violets. Particularité physique : un soleil tribal tatoué sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite[v] et un cœur tribal sur l'épaule gauche[vi]. Identité réelle : inconnue

Lostin – Pas de mais… C'est tout petit, sa fait un petit bruit et ça ne pique pas… alors ressaisis toi !

Kaya – C'est tout poilu et les jeux…Aaarg !

Lostin – Okay, Okay ! Je vais m'en charger.

L'objectif de mission enfin déclaré, Lostin, la tapette bien en main, recherche sa future victime. Dans sa progression meurtrière, une silhouette fait son entrée, mais n'est pas encore repérée par Kaya.

– Il se passe quoi ici ??? Peut plus s'entraîner sans un cri !!

À peine ça phrase terminer, qu'elle est agrippée par une Kaya paniqué et tremblante. Secoué par se contact violent elle pose un regard sur Lostin toujours à l'affût de la mouche, qui prend le temps de répondre un sourire.

Kaya – YUN !!!!! Y'a une mouuuuuuuuuuuuuche !! elle est horrible avec ses poils et ses yeux… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yun – Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter avec Lostin et moi. On s'occupe de tout.

AGENT Yun dit la tortionnaire. Spécialité : faire gicler les morceaux. Couverture : Boucher de prestige. Description : 1m69, 59kg, 89-54-75, cheveux longs noirs coiffés en une natte atteignant le haut de cuisses[vii], yeux bleu glacier[viii]. Particularité physique : une tache de naissance, une envie de fraise en forme dragon sur la fesse gauche[ix].Identité réelle : inconnue

Consciente de son rôle à jouer, Yun commence à bercer doucement Kaya contre elle, essayant au mieux de la rassurer. Après deux tentatives ratées de l'exécution de l'insecte Lostin se permet cette réflexion :

Lostin – Bien ! Tu sembles plus habile que je ne l'aurai cru. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas tenir en échec le lupinin[x] que je suis.

Kaya – Courage Lo-chan !!!

Yun – Ka-chan tu devrais oublier cette mouche pour l'instant.

Attirée par le boucan de nos résidents de la meute, une quatrième personne fait son apparition, cherchant des réponses sur les visages déjà présent dans la pièce. Lostin, toujours dans sa poursuite meurtrière, s'arrête et lui lance un sourire, avant de reprendre son activité. Sourire retrouvé sur le visage de Yun qui semble apprécié la nouvelle venue.

– Alors ?

Kaya – Y'a une mouuuuuche qui me fait peur Myda !!!! Lostin essaye de la tuer. Et Yun me console.

Mydaya – Mais ne tuer pas cet être de la nature !!!

AGENT Mydaya dit la magicienne. Spécialité : remonter le moral des troupes. Couverture : Voyante visionnaire. Description : 1m73, 62kg, 92-73-88, teint de peau bleuté, cheveux vert sombre longs jusqu'au bas du dos, les yeux noirs. Particularité physique : des glyphes scarifiés sur tout le corps[xi]. Identité réelle : Inconnue.

Kaya – Il a été méchant avec moi. Il me fait peur !!! Vilaine beeeeeeeeete !

Lostin – Pis c'est qu'une mouche en moins sur terre. On ne va pas la pleurer quand même.

Mydaya – Mais un vie est une vie.

Yun – Et une vie avec Ka-chan qui crie sans cesse j'en veux pas !!!

Voyant Lostin se débattre sans aucune réussite, décide de prendre l'initiative. Elle se défait de l'étreinte de Yun et commence une série de scellés.

Kaya – KATON : le lance flamme à la nitro !!!!!

Des mains de kaya, Un jet de flammes bleues naît pour se développer à tout l'espace disponible dans sa course à la mouche. Ces formes aléatoires de chaleur, peut soucieuse de leurs effets, l'élimination de tous obstacle présents devant le groupe féminin. Sur les remparts Est de Konoha, une détonation résonne et au loin on voit un panache de fumée. À la tanière, le feu avait réduit en cendre plus que la mouche. Lostin, compte parmi les dégâts collatéraux encore fumant, exténué d'avoir utilisé un jutsu d'eau pour éteindre le feu[xii].

Kaya – Oupsssssss, Lo-chan…

Yun – Tu y es peut être aller un peu fort, Ka-chan…

Mydaya – LOSTIN !!! Ça va ????

Lostin – Je me suis pris une attaque feu de haut niveau dans le dos. J'ai ma peau brûlée au troisième degré un peu partout. Le salon et tout son ameublement n'existent plus que sous la forme de cendres. Le jardin, n'en parlons pas. Mais à part ça, ça va très bien, merci de t'en inqui

Comme pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase il s'évanouie laissant son destin entre les bras de ses trois coéquipières, un peu désorientées par la brusquerie des événements.

[à l'hôpital de Konoha, le 13/03/00]

Un oiseau entre dans une chambre, profitant du calme qui y règne, pour une halte. Il se pose sur la table de nuit et observe le convalescent momifier sur de grandes parties de son corps par ces multiples bandages. Le volatile fait de petits sauts pour se retrouver sur le front du malade, qu'il picore sans trop de raison[xiii]. Les picotements, assez violents sur le front du blessé, le réveillent, la vue portée sur le plafond blanc et le piaf, alors, dans son champ de vision. Pour ce défaire de son agresseur, le rescapé fait tanguer sa tête, mais cet effort lui tire un petit crie d'agonie. L'oiseau effrayé s'envole laissant place à une toute autre visite. À la porte, se trouve une demoiselle à la longue natte noire fixant le malheureux initié au feu. La douleur enfin disparue, la victime analyse le peu d'informations à sa portée sans rien remarquer de la nouvelle présence. Mais rien ne semble offrir le moindre début d'explication, sur sa présence en ces lieux, ou son état déplorables à l'invalide. Seule, la douleur à chacune de ses tentatives de mouvements, lui offre le stimulus d'être toujours en vie. Sensible aux quelques mouvements sur le lit, elle se rapproche jusqu'à offrir ses yeux comme seuls points d'attaches au regard intrigués par les nombreux reflets bleutés. Réactif à ces éclats familiers, Un déclic libère, dans l'esprit du patient, une vague de souvenirs offrants la cohérence de son passé.

Lostin – Yun…

Yun – Oui, mon petit loup. C'est bien moi. Alors enfin réveill ?

Lostin – Je pourrais te répondre demain matin car là j'apprécie pas trop la réalité de ce rêve…

Yun – Il n'y a aucun doute, tu es bien Lo-chan. Faire de l'humour douteux à peine sorti d'un si long sommeil, y'a que toi ! T'as le bonjour de la meute.

Lostin – Ha, merci. Et j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Yun – on peut dire trois jours. On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps.

Lostin – Quoi !! Trois jours… Pige pas. Et je fais quoi hors de ma chambre. Je reconnais rien.

Yun – Du calme ! Tu as oublié une part des évènements. Rappelle toi de la mouche…

Un nouveau déclic, provocant une étincelle dans le regard de Lostin, provoque une nouvelle fresque historique. Chasse à la mouche… Grosse chaleur et un suiton de protection 'bulle d'eau… Pas suffisant, expulsé du bâtiment… Nouveau suiton 'camion de pompier' pour éteindre le feu…Mydaya qui crie… Une réplique… Et maintenant.

Yun – Voilà tout t'est revenue. Tu n'imagines pas la peur que tu nous as faite. Tu respirais plus quand on est arrivé à tes côtés. Ni mon bouche-à-bouche, ni les pouvoirs guérisseurs de Mydaya ont été efficaces. On te croyait perdu.

Lostin – Mais je suis encore vivant. Alors ?

Yun – Tu dois la vie à Shyzen et ses miracles de résurrection. Il revenait juste d'un de ses voyages initiatiques. On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance.

Lostin – Le phoenix. Oui, de la chance mais une de ces malchances avant. Ka-chan a pété un câble pour utiliser un tel jutsu !!!

Yun – erreur de jeunesse ! Après il t'a mis sur son dos et donner ses ordres. Il peut avoir très charismatique quand il veut, c'est pas pour rien qu'il est le bêta de la meute. Enfin, Il t'a emmené ici. Et voilà.

Lostin – Bien ! Tout le monde est vivant c'est l'essentiel. Mais je vais ressembler à une vache normande avec mes brûlures.

Yun – c'est vrai que le blanc des séquelles va dénoter avec le brun de ta peau. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Heera est revenue hier, avec une nouvelle meutiste, plutôt mignonne, Je suis sure que tu vas l'aimer. Donc Heera va s'occuper de toi et à la fin de la semaine tu seras comme avant.

Lostin – Si tu le dit. Mais toi tu fais quoi ici ? Je sais que les hostos, c'est pas ton truc.

Yun – Mais pour toi, mon lostinet ! Bin… J'ai accompagner Shyzen et toi à l'hôpital et j'ai fait la connaissance d'une désignée jounin. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges un peu bizarres, j'ai craqué sur elle mais elle pas intéresser. Enfin ça ne m'empêche pas de venir mater lors de ces visites au ninja copieur, selon la standardiste. Il aurait bouffer dans un restau ambulant, pour ce retrouver à l'hôpital, sûrement une nouvelle victime de Senvi. Donc je suis venue chaque jour

Lostin – Ha… Tout s'explique. Je suis heureux de te voir, au moins régulièrement.

Yun – C'est ma dernière visite. On part en mission demain. Donc nous nous reverrons qu'à la tanière. De toutes façons, tu recevras les visites d'Heera au moins. Bon moi je vais y aller !

Tout sourire d'avoir des nouvelles de la meute, Lostin prend la nouvelle du départ avec regret.

Devant la mine déconfite du bleu, Yun se penche pour déposer une tendre bise sur la joue. Elle offre un sourire léger et un clin d'œil à notre survivant, avant de quitter la salle.

Yun – Repose toi bien !!! Mission pomme, elles auraient pu trouver mieux comme nom de code…[xiv]

[Deux semaines plus tard, à la tanière, le 27/03/00]

Heera – Heureuse de te revoir dans la tanière !!

Survitaminée par le retour de Lostin, elle lui saute dessus et lui applique la maintenant célèbre prise koala. Un peu surpris, malgré l'habitude de ce geste, il tangue surplace.

Lostin – Oui moi aussi. Même c'est plus tard que je l'espérais.

Heera – Désolé mais entre ma couverture et la mission pomme où j'ai du intervenir, j'ai du espacer mes visites salvatrices. Mais t'es tout beau maintenant et c'est l'essentiel !

Un peu refroidi par le souvenir de la mission elle relâche Lostin lui offre un visage qui ferait pâlir la Joconde. A cet instant de calme, une forme déboule d'un autre couloir qui attrape le réchappé des flammes

Kaya – KIKOUUUUU !!! Tu es enfin de retour. Bin j'ai justement besoin d'un partenaire pour de nouvelle prise karaté.

Ni une, ni deux, voilà Lostin traîné par Kaya dans le couloir sous le regard aimant d'Heera envers les liens forts dans la meute. Il subit les multiples douleurs conséquentes à la dextérité de kaya et cela durant des semaines, vu l'emploie du temps vide de la demoiselle.[xv]

–FIN FLASHBACK LOSTIN–

[Deux secondes[xvi] après l'annonce d'Heera, le 01/01/01]

La phrase de Lostin surprenant et surtout comblant le vide acoustique de la salle, tous lui offre un regard compatissant. Depuis un certain accident, un panneau d'interdiction aux mouches est visible par tous dans la plupart des salles communes, ainsi nulle n'ignore la tragédie due à l'insecte. Le moment compassion passe comme une balle de revolver, laissant nos camarades fire leur sortie de la pièce. Tich et Kyni sont les premiers à sortir, relatant l'exploit artistique du Titanic en glace. Plongé dans leur discussion, ils partirent errer dans les nombreux couloirs de la tanière. Suivie par l'équipe Senvi épaulé par Ovo, rancunier de la bataille, qui désire prendre ces distances de son belligérant. Eux, direct dans le salon, la finale de 'stars du karaok' ne va pas tarder à commencer. Shyzen et Heera sont les derniers à sortir, prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Shyzen – Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Heera – Franchement… non.

Shyzen – Oooookay ! Vas y, je t'écoute.  
Heera – On peut plus accompagner, son loupiot avant son départ en mission, maintenant.

Shyzen – Je t'accuse de rien. Mais je sens que tu veux dire quelque chose.

Heera – Mais bien sûre que je veux te dire quelque chose !

Shyzen – Nous voilà à la cuisine, alors je t'écoute.

Heera – Bin, les banalités de départs. Prend soin de toi…

Shyzen – Oui… alors un sac… Tiens celui à Lostin…

Heera – Sois prudent… Ne te fais pas repérer…

Shyzen – Oui… Heera, tu pourras dire à Lostin que c'est moi qui est son sac à provision… d'une capacité de sept litres, aux hanses renforcés, à la toile imperméables, aux poches nombreuses et variés pour objets de toutes tailles, idéale aussi pour les randonnés que pour les petites courses chez l'épicier du coin, un sac madininja. Merci d'avoir lu ce message à voix haute avant l'emprunt du sac, signé l'auteur…

Heera – Oui, pas de prob… Mais bon sang !! Tu vas arrêter avec tes pubs !!

Auteur – Mais mes sponsoreuuuh… oki y'en aura pas dans le prochain chapitre…

Shyzen – Bonne idée. Merci d'avance, Heera…. Bien alors des brioches beurrées à la confiture de fraise et gelée de framboise… Des petits lu…

Heera – alors je disais. Ha oui ! Evite de jouer les héros…

Shyzen – Bien… Des barres de céréales au chocolat… Bon passons au frigo…

Heera – Evite de rester près des grandes routes. Y'a des bandits et je veux pas que tu perdes ton temps à les tabasser…

Shyzen – D'ac… Du jus d'orange… Et bien sûre ses Candy-up…

Heera – Faut que je te dise qu'ils se dirigent la ville frontalière de 'brindille'…Tu connais un peu trop bien les préférences à Ffelinna, à mon goût…

Shyzen – On prend souvent nos petits dej en même temps. Donc ceci explique cela… bon le minimum de survie… Donc vers le nord… Un truc à dire à Ffelinna ?

Heera – Oui, le nord. Bonne explication… De pas faire de gaffe comme une certaine fois…

Shyzen – faudrait que tu arrêtes avec cet histoire. Et pis qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant cette mission pomme ?

Heera – Allez !! Bon courage pour la mission… Faudra que je trouve un code à celle-ci…

Prenant les encouragements d'Heera comme un refus à sa demande, Shyzen saute par la fenêtre pour commencer son expédition. L'humeur un peu fouillis elle décide d'aller suivre le show télé avec Senvi.

Peu après le départ de Heera et Shyzen, Lostin et Kuroneko se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce, contraints (?) et forcés de débarrasser la table des reliefs du dîner. Ce qui, dans une certaine mesure, ne les dérangeaient pas réellement...

Le silence exerçait pleinement ses droits, porteur, semble t-il, d'une certaine gêne empreinte de désir. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à saisir le même verre, meurs mains se touchèrent, ils levèrent les yeux simultanément. Alors, le temps cessa de s'écouler… (1) Alors que la main de Lostin allait lentement à la rencontre de la joue de sa vis-à-vis, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler chaque détail du visage qui lui faisait face. La douce main du jeune homme avait atteints son but et, à présent, l'effleurait paisiblement. Cette légère caresse incita Kuroneko à toucher, à son tour, le corps de son partenaire. Se rapprochant de Lostin, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds afin que son visage puisse atteindre le cou du garçon. Celui-ci, frissonnant à ce contact, entoura la jeune fille de ses bras. Kuroneko, une fois face au cou de Lostin, se fit un devoir d'embrasser et de mordiller chaque parcelle de peau passant à sa portée. Un frisson prit naissance dans le creux du dos de ce dernier et parcourut, à toute allure, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mains de Lostin descendaient progressivement vers le bas du dos de sa vis-à-vis, engendrant de brefs, mais intenses tremblements dans tout le corps de celle-ci. Décidant qu'ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester éternellement debout, il se rapprocha légèrement de la table et, d'un mouvement souple des hanches, y assit rapidement sa partenaire. Celle-ci, un peu perdu dans la vague qui l'avait trop vite submergée, eut à peine la vague idée de s'en étonner avant de reprendre, en accord avec ses lèvres, le cours de ses baisers. Aucun d'eux n'entendit le fracas des assiettes, s'écrasant sur le sol, qui s'ensuivit. Leurs vêtements commençaient mystérieusement à disparaître, chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était, de toute façon, en mesure d'expliquer rationnellement. L'air de la pièce semblait, brusquement, s'être réchauffé, jusqu'à même devenir brûlant. Leurs mains se faisaient plus agiles et descendaient plus bas leurs explorations, chacune de leurs côtés. Des gémissements étouffés, avec plus ou moins de réussite, s'élevaient, languissant dans le silence peuplé des bruits habituels à la Meute.Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, cédant le passage à Tich et Kyni, discutant encore et toujours[xvii].

Kyni – mais il va faire comment en pleine nuits Shyzen ?

Tich – T'inquiète lui c'est un vrai détecteur de chaleur… bin en parlant chaleur…

Kuroneko et Lostin – Hmm mmm hmm.

Kyni – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sous le choc de la scène, les réflexes pudiques font se rapprocher, Kyni, les yeux fermés, à grande vitesse, des deux fautifs. Elle gifle Lostin. L'énergie contenue de la baffe projette le garçon contre le mur, qui laisse une superbe marque, et provoque le sursaut de sa partenaire. Tich apprécie le spectacle mais ne tarde pas lui aussi à prendre une gifle mais de Kuroneko.

Kyni – PERVEEEEEEEEERS !!!!

Kuro – Tich regarde ailleurs.

Sur ce fait accomplie, Kuroneko se rhabille et ramasse les vêtements de Lostin encore contre le mur. Sous le soulagement de son crie Kyni se retourne et court vers la porte. Mais inexplicablement, elle glisse et se retrouve projetée contre Tich, qui frottant toujours sa joue, n'a rien remarqué. Faisant la grimace pour signifier leur douleur, ils se retrouve à terre, Kyni sur Tich, Tich sous Kyni, Lostin toujours dans les vapes, Kuroneko tentant de le réveiller. Sentant une pression variante sur sa poitrine, l'artiste se relève d'un coup et se retrouve à califourchon sur l'adroit voleur. La particularité de la scène se fait toute nette dans la tête de la jeune femme qui rougit tel le thermalspot®. Tich qui, enfin, apte à ressentir son environnement, ouvre un œil et se fait gifler.

Kyni – PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS !!!!!

Tich – Mais j'y suis pour rien…

Comme après la gifle de Lostin, elle prit la sortie sans laisser une chance à Tich de rattraper ce qu'il ne sait pas avoir fait. Seule réelle coupable de ce corps à corps en désaccord, une flaque de glace à la vanille se fait discrète sur le sol. Bien décider à ne pas laisser une demoiselle le fuir, surtout une avec qui tout a si bien commencé, il se lève d'un bond magique et la prend en chasse. De l'autre côté de la salle, Lostin et Kuroneko, de nouveau habillés, se mettent à nettoyer la pièce et décident de ranger ce qui est encore en un seul morceau dans la cuisine.

* * *

[i] Oui, très longue journée. 

[ii] J'ai toujours voulu la sortir, un autre rêve qui se réalise.

[iii] Si on suppose que l'histoire se passe en été. Le flashback prend place l'automne de l'année précédente.

[iv] En bon français croc mignon.

[v] Je suis victime de son karat !!! [Kuroneko : Mais oui !!! coup de genou dans l'estomac Lostin : Ouuugfff Jiraya : Y'a encore beaucoup de filles dans la meute ? Ha haha]

[vi] Suffit de voir comment elle s'habille. [Kuroneko : ça passe… Lostin : Ouufff ! Jiraya : Y'aura d'autres d'occasions? Ha haha ]

[vii] Comme Lara Croft dans Tomb Raider.

[viii] Qui tire vers le turquoise

[ix] Je suis gérant d'une station thermale. [Kuroneko : ça justifie rien !!! coup de pied levé avec grand écart dans le menton Jiraya : Ha là ça fait mal !]

[x] Une façon de dire ninja loup

[xi] Découvert à l'occasion d'un massage. [Kuroneko : Alors l !!!! fatal fury Jyraya : ha haha, des tas d'occasions, Ha haha]

[xii] Heera : Suis pas pressée de rentrer… nan… vraiment pas pressée… Veux pas rentrer !!!!

[xiii] Je vous jure le Q.I. limit

[xiv] Heera : Aaaaaaaaaaaah !! je vais enfin savoir c'est quoi cette mission !!

[xv] Heera : … Y'a que le avant-apres…. Looooooooooooooost !

[xvi] Juste le temps de dire sa phrase.

[xvii] C'est fou toute la conversation qu'ils ont.

Je remercie tous ceux (ya des mecs qui ont laissé des reviews) et celles qui lisent ma fic et laissent un mot aimable: Calliopé la muse (merci, on va bientot entendre parler de toi ans ma fic), Shyzen (merci, et courage!!), Cline (bin tu verra bientot la mission pomme), Senvisage (merci, ouais ça fait toujours byzarre de se voir faire...), Mayura ( merci, mais je pense que non, une fic s'est déjà bcp), Onna Heera (merci, patience kaa-san), Mydaya (merci, je suis toujours à l'écoute de toutes suggestions), Dragon noir (merci, bin prend contact et je te trouve une place direct), FFelina (merci, oki, bon conseil), et Kaya kunami (merci, et merci)


	6. Quotidien 1: pourquoi ranger

**Bonus : Petit cadeau !**

**TITRE : En état de nuire**

**SERIE : **Naruto

**GENRE : **Faire plaisir avec un peu d'humour

**DISCLAMER : **aucun perso ne m'appartient mais alors aucun, Moi-meme étant la propriété de Kuroneko.

**AUTRES : **Spécial dédicace à la meute. et Kaya Kunami qui glorifi encore plus la meute par ce bonus.

**AUTEUR :** **Kaya**** Kunami**

****

**Quotidien 1 : Pourquoi les membres de la meute range toujours leur chambre ?**

Yun –Kaya arrête un peu, ce n'est qu'un bain après tout !

Kaya -NAN ! Moi, je veux aller dans les sources thermales de Lo-chan !

Yun soupira pour la énième fois devant l'obstination de sa cadette. Celle-ci pouvait devenir aussi détestable qu'adorable en deux secondes. Depuis que cette dernière était arrivée, l'animation était devenue beaucoup plus…électrique ! Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure que Yun essayait de lui faire prendre son bain, sans pour autant y arriver.

Yun –Kaya ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force !

Kaya –Même pas peur !

Cette réplique fut suivie par un tirage de langue insolente. Yun, dont on pouvait voir la veine pulsée sur sa tempe, commençait à perdre patience ! Entre la phobie des mouches, un caractère de cochon et des jutsus puissant, rassemblé le tout et vous découvrirez une Kaya miniature. Se tenant l'arrête du nez, Yun essayait de trouver une solution à ce problème qui était on pouvait le dire : débile !

Yun –Bon, Kaya si tu ne vas pas dans cette salle de bain tout de suite, tu sera priver de petit déjeuner, de déjeuner et de dîner pendant deux semaines et tu devras effectué 5 entraînement de plus avec Vy !

Yun savait très bien que le manque de nutrition pendant deux semaines ne dérangeait pas du tout la karatéka, mais cela n'était pas aussi sûr en ce qui concernait Vy. Yun réprima un sourire sadique voyant l'air paniqué et désemparé de Kaya.

Kaya –Tu n'oserais pas !

Yun –Combien tu pari ? Je pourrais lui demander de te rééduquer par la même occasion…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kaya pour partir en courant en direction de la salle de bain. Yun sourit d'un air satisfait, Kaya pouvait être si prévisible ! C'est en souriant qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement au corps à corps, arméarmée de couteau de boucher, étant certaine que Kaya irais prendre sa douche. De son côtés la jeune chibi marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'un martyrisme sur un membre de la meute, ignorant les personnes qu'elle croisait en chemin.

Sen –Salut Ka-chan ! Ca va bien ?

Sen trop heureux de voir son amie, ou inconscient du danger, s'approcha en souriant d'elle, lui faisant un signe de la main. Il fut vite figé sur place, le corps tremblant légèrement, un sourire forcé sur le visage, sa main suspendu dans son mouvement, laissant Kaya passé alors qu'elle ne semblait pas le voir. Les ondes négatives de Kaya, auraient pétrifié plus d'un mort dans sa tombe. Attendant quelque instant que la grincheuse se soit éloignée, il relâcha discrètement sa respiration avant de se retourner pour apercevoir la porte de la salle d'eau se refermer. Il resta un instant à fixer la porte, perdus dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas qu'un membre de la meute ne soit pas dans son assiette. Tich avait sûrement dû l'avoir embêter une fois de plus. Ces deux là ce chamaillait gentiment, jusqu'à ce que Tich décide de sauter par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Un sourire apparut soudain sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repartait vers la cuisine, une nouvelle mission en tête :

Sen –Allez, je vais lui faire ma spécialité la tarte fourré au gigot[1] !

Tandis que notre cuisto-catastrophe retournait au fourneau pour notre plus grand malheur, un jeune garçon natté, possédant une boucle d'oreille en forme de soleil[2], cherchait tranquillement et discrètement des billets dans le sac d'une jeune femme, avant qu'il ne soit pris d'un malencontreux éternuement, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de crier « au voleur », le piégeant la main dans le sac.[3]

FFelina marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs chantonnant une chanson de pub totalement idiote. Gardant les yeux fermés pour mieux se rappeler de l'air, notre pauvre amie, ne pu malheureusement pas apercevoir la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit brusquement, la cognant et l'assommant du même coup. Kaya resta quelque instant sur place, une serviette en guise de vêtement ainsi qu'une autre dans les cheveux ; se demandant quelle était la cause de ce bruit plutôt étrange. Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea d'un pas non chaland vers la chambre de Lostin, tournant le dos à FFelina qui restait assommé par terre, le corps allongé en croix, une bosse se dessinant sur son crâne, et les yeux en forme de tournant à toute vitesse.

Kaya, arriva prestement devant la chambre de son sempaï, toquant fortement à la porte. N'obtenant comme réponse que des bruits pour le moins suspect[4], Kaya décida d'aller voir Shyz. Arrivant devant la porte de ce dernier, elle toqua à nouveau attendant une réponse. N'en obtenant aucune cette fois, Kaya fronça sévèrement les sourcils, avant de s'exciter sur la poignée. Un bruit métallique cassé se fit entendre alors que la pauvre poignée se retrouvait dans la poigne ferme de sa propriétaire[5].. Kaya haussa de nouveau les épaules, entrant sans plus de cérémonie dans l'antre du Phœnix.

Kaya, admira un instant la chambre, ne se lassant jamais de sa beauté, c'est-à-dire : territoire d'un homme mâle célibataire, à qui le mot rangement devait être enlevé du dictionnaire. Se retenant de ne pas vomir à cause de l'odeur de renfermer, Kaya se dirigea vers l'armoire ouverte, laissant voir les tee-shirts et autres vêtements mélangés et éparpillés. Elle laissa par la même occasion tomber ses serviettes au sol, laissant ainsi entrevoir sa petite culotte et permettant à ses cheveux bleus et détachés de tomber sur ses épaules. Notre fouineuse, partit en quête pour trouver un tee-shirt large et propre, qu'elle trouva assez rapidement.

Kaya, sourit en enfilant le vêtement XXL lui arrivant à mi-cuisse avec un dragon enroulé autour d'une épée elle-même planter dans un crâne. Kaya fouilla encore un peu, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : le magnifique ruban bleu claire de Shyzen ! Kaya ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shyz avait un ruban comme cela puisque qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux, à la suite d'un petit incident en mission. Kaya n'avait pas eu le droit de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais Shyz était revenu en sang, blessé de partout. Elle ricana se rappelant la mauvaise blague qu'elle avait faite à Shyz pour lui remonter le moral, alors que celui-ci était encore convalescent.

Kaya attrapa rapidement les affaires laisser à terre pour les mettre dans le placard. Son regarde fut attiré par quelque chose sortant de sous un tee-shirt. Après l'avoir pris en main, Kaya découvrit qui s'agissait d'un livre rouge, avec un homme courant après une femme en rigolant, le titre : « Come, Come Paradis ». Kaya haussa un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension de sa part. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un livre s'intitulant le « Paradis du batifolage », elle ne savait même pas que Shyz lisait des livres.

Kaya referma l'armoire gardant précieusement le livre sous son bras, bien décidé à le lire[6].. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer, avant de quitter la pièce devenue dépotoir.

Kaya marchait en direction de sa chambre, chantonnant une vieille chanson que sa mère lui chantait pour s'endormir, seul souvenir de cette dernière, avant de se faire interrompre par un horrible et terrifiant grognement. Kaya s'arrête net, semblant connaître ce bruit infernal, elle porta lentement sa main à son ventre.

Kaya –J'ai faim[7]…

Kaya changea donc de direction, bien décidé à obéir à son estomac et de le remplir pour satisfaire sa demande. Arrivé à la cuisine, elle fut étonnée de voir Sen préparer quelque chose. Son étonnement passé, elle s'approcha doucement de sa victime bien décider a savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Kaya –Ne, Sen ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le dit Sen ne sursauta même pas ayant l'habitude de ressentir les présences autour de lui, ce qui avait pour habitude d'énerver Kaya qui ne pouvait jamais lui faire peur. Il se retourna doucement un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Sen –Surprise, je suis sûr que tu as faim non ? Va m'attendre dans le salon, j'ai bientôt fini !

Kaya –Mais c'est quoi ?

Kaya se leva sur la pointe des pieds, espérant apercevoir le fameux plat que son aîné préparait. Sen soupira lourdement, avant d'attraper Kaya par la taille et de la positionner en travers de son épaule, l'emmenant dans le salon. Ignorant superbement les protestations de sa cadette, il l'a déposa sur le canapé, la regardant d'un air faussement menaçant, en pointant le sol.

Sen –Tu restes ici !

N'attendant aucune réponse, il repartit finir sa tâche laissant Kaya seule dans le salon. Celle-ci marmonnait de mécontentement, il n'y avait personne à embêter dans le salon et elle ne comptait pas désobéir à Sen. Elle décida donc de commencer à lire ce fameux livre trouver dans la chambre de Shyz. Après avoir minutieusement passer le salon au scanner à mouche, elle s'allongea sur le ventre, les pieds battant l'air, et commença tranquillement sa lecture.

Au bout d'un moment, Kaya fronça les sourcils, continuant de lire. A peine eut elle finit la première page qu'elle soupira d'agacement. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce livre. Ne se décourageant pas pour si peu, elle continua sa lecture qui ne fit que de courte durée, car Heera, Ovohide et le reste de l'équipe entrèrent dans le salon dans un nuage de discussion, elle se redressa se positionnant en indien pour recevoir le joli corbeau sur ses genoux avant de commencer à le papouillé allégrement. Kaya les regarda s'installer autour de la table, parlant de tout et de rien, elle remarqua que Shyz n'était toujours pas rentrer et que Tich avait la face abîmé, elle se promis de se moquer de lui plus tard à se sujet. Heera fut la première à remarquer sa loupiote.

Heera –Oh, Kaya, tu attends quelque chose, on te dérange, tu dormais ?

Kaya -Nan, mama louve, j'attends que Sen finisse mon repas.

Sur cette dernière réplique, il eut un silence de mort, durant lequel chacun regardaient Kaya, les yeux exorbités. La chibi fit de même les fixant en clignant des yeux, prouvant son étonnement.

Kaya –Bin quoi ?

Mydaya –Euh, Ka-chan, est tu au courant que la nourriture préparé par Sen est…

Kuroneko –Spécial !

Tich –Et même dangereuse…Quelque fois ! Ajouta t'il, devant le regard réprobateur de Kyni.

Kaya –Maah, c'est pas vrai ! J'en mange tout le temps !

Autre silence pesant. Il est vrai que Kaya mangeait souvent n'importe quoi, et devait maintenant avoir un estomac solide comme du roc. Mais au point de manger la nourriture de Sen. Lostin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par une voix bien connu.

Sen –VOILA KA-CHAN ! C'est prêt !

Kaya –OUAAAAIIIIIIIS !!!

Kaya leva les bras en l'air d'une façons ridicule, faisant sursauté Ovohide alors que Sen alla déposer le plat devant Kaya, qui lui sauta au cou.

Kaya –MARCI ! Ta fameuse tarte au gigot !!!

Sen, heureux d'avoir redonné le moral à son amie, alla gagner une place entre Heera et Mydaya, ne remarquant en rien les yeux exorbité de ses camarades qui fixait Kaya, se demandant si il ne devait pas préparé un lavage d'estomac…

Heera soupira, laissant la pauvre tarte au gigot mourir entre les griffes et les crocs de sa cadette, et retourna à son rouleau de mission. Chacun avait repris sa petite discussion avec son ou sa partenaire. Le regard de Yun fut attiré par le petit livre rouge à cotés de Kaya.

Yun –Tiens, je ne savait pas que tu lisait des livres, Kaya !

Tich –On ne savait même pas qu'elle savait lire !

Tich reçu un malencontreux bout de tarte dans la figure, alors que Kaya répondait à la question de Yun.

Kaya –J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de Shyz nii-san, mais j'y comprends rien…

Heera parut étonné de cette réponse, et s'approcha de sa protégé curieuse de savoir de qu'elle livre il s'agissait. Elle attrapa le bouquin, et bloqua en voyant le titre, un sourire forcé et les sourcils froncés. Yun voyant sa chef qui ne réagissait pas alla voir elle aussi le livre, suivi de près par le reste de l'équipe. Ils eurent tous la même réaction que Heera restant bloqué quelque instant sous le regard interrogatif de Kaya qui continuait à manger tranquillement.

C'était une belle après midi de printemps, les oiseaux chantaient, les grenouilles croisaient, les abeilles bourdonnaient. Tout était calme, dans la tanière de la meute alors que Shyzen revenait tranquillement du marchand de journaux, un livre rouge à la main, dont on pouvait voir VOL. 2 sur la couverture. Shyz n'était qu'à quelque pas de la porte, lorsqu'un cri commun le fit sursauté.

Membres de la meute –SHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shyz décida de faire demi-tour, ayant une soudaine envi de partir pour une balade en foret. Peut être bien qu'il passerait une nuit à la belle étoile par la même occasion. Il déguerpit le plus vite que possible ignorant et ne voulant pas savoir la raison de ces éclats de voix.

**The**** End !**

* * *

[1] Ne cherchez pas, c'est une recette spéciale Sen ! 

[2] Vous avez deviné qui c'est ?

[3] Heera : Vilain loupiot !! Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis !

[4] [lostin : ce matin là, je faisais quoi ? ha oui ! Kuro…]

[5] Heera emue ma loupiote…. Je suis si fière de toi !!! essuies les larmes d'emotion

[6] Heera : Oo se met la main sur le visage de désespoir

[7] Vous vous attendiez à koi ? Zai pas de Kyubi dans le ventre moua


	7. Mission 6: Digestion part2

**TITRE : En état de nuire**

**SERIE : **Naruto, un ninja avec plein d'amis ninjas[i].

**GENRE : **Faire plaisir avec un peu d'humour. OOC, spoiler, lime.

**DISCLAIMER :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient mais alors aucun. Si vous souhaiter utiliser un des persos, faut demander à la personne concernée.

**AUTRE : **Chapitre en coécriture avec Kuroneko.Spéciale dédicace à tous qui ne sont pas aller chez un marabou pour me jeter une malédiction.

**MISSION 5 :** Digestion part 2

[Deux heures après le départ de Shyzen de la tanière, le 01/01/01]

Lupinin confirmé, Shyzen avale les distances sans problème, sans accroche. Il file dans les arbres comme un aigle vole dans le ciel, aisance et rythme se lise de sa trajectoire. Il fait nuit et rien ne le ralentis, il fait noir, ainsi on a du mal à le croire. Il y'a du vent, or il avance avec talent, il y a des bandits, mais ne joue pas cette fois-ci. Il continue sa cavalcade pour assurer le ravitaillement.

Dans le grenier, équiper aux bons goûts de Senvi, de l'établissement, Tich vient de piéger Kyni, qui n'a plus d'échappatoires. Deux heures d'une partie de cache-cache dans la tanière, du jeu du chat et de la souris dans la station, pour avoir une si simple discussion.

Tich – On y est.

Kyni – On y est ? Où ? Attend qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

Tich – STOP ! C'est le moment de vérité, pour cette gifle. Que Kuro me gifle, okay, on est arrivé au mauvais moment. Y'a des choses que j'aurais pas du voir. Mais ta gifle, je ne comprends pas. Tu me tombes dessus, j'ouvre à peine les yeux et 'paf' dans ma figure. Je demande un minimum d'explication.

Kyni – bin y'a rien à dire.

Tich – si tu le dit. Je suppose que j'ai rien fait pour mériter ce traitement.

Kyni – Si l'on veut.

Tich – Donc tu m'en veux pour rien.

Kyni – J'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais.

Tich – Mais tes actes l'expriment très clairement. Claque… Fuite… et j'espère que ce sera tout. Entre nous, tout va bien alors pas de soucis, pas de malentendus.

Kyni – Rien, je te dis.

Tich – Bien ! Me voilà rassurer.

Kyni – Tich, tu y mets vraiment du tien pour arranger les choses...

Tich – Pour parler franchement, je t'apprécie. Tu es la seule avec qui je peux parler aussi simplement. Entre Kaya qui me maltraite, mais faut dire qu'elle martyrise un peu tout le monde et Heera qui m'ignore, enfin ne me reconnaît pas à ma juste valeur, je suis pas gâté.

Fin de la pseudo déclaration. Tich donne le dos à sa camarade, refusant de voir un regard qu'il ne demande pas. Touché par la réplique émouvante de son voleur de caresses involontaires, elle se rapproche et lui entoure le coup de ses bras accordant un corps à corps plus amicale et voulu que le premier. Nulle ne sait ce qui advient après mais les paris sont ouverts.

Mais allons dans un endroit déjà très visité et actuellement en cours de réchauffement.

Lostin prit alors appui sur le mur et renversa adroitement la situation, coinçant Kuroneko à son propre jeu. Celle ci, irrité par cet imprévu, le regarda d'un air indigné, prête à répliquer face à cet acte incongru. Cependant, il fallait, pour cela, que Lostin lui en laisse l'occasion : à peine la fille avait elle entrouvert les lèvres que celles du jeune homme s'y étaient soudées. Remettant les protestations à plus tard, voire même encore plus, elle se laissa entraîner avec joie. Lostin, souriant au travers du baiser, continua son exploration, posément et méthodiquement. Se sentant faiblir, Kuroneko fit glisser l'une de ses jambes entre celles de son vis-à-vis. Puis, elle appuya légèrement sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Lostin, ce denier étouffant un gémissement sourd à ce contact. Kuro, voyant la peau de son amant frissonner à son geste, eut un petit sourire et laissa ses mains entreprendre des allers-retours langoureux sur chaque partie du corps de Lost passant à sa portée. Lostin, retenant avec peine quelques soupirs au travers de leur baiser, caressait lascivement le dos de Kuroneko de bas eu haut, posant parfois, l'espace d'un instant, ses mains sur les hanches de sa vis-à-vis. Tous deux se satisfaisaient des gémissements, poussés de part et d'autre, sans plus aucune pensée dirigée sur l'extérieur. Leurs chemises s'éparpillaient, comme mû d'une volonté propre, aux quatre coins de la cuisine. A l'idée qu'ils ne soient à nouveau dérangés, ils se mettaient à brûler les étapes, profitant tout de même de chaque caresse. Kuroneko fit remonter ses jambes au-dessus des hanches de son amant et les noua brusquement, lui arrachant un soupir rauque. Leurs deux corps étaient, à présent, plaqués l'un contre l'autre, presque peau contre peau. Ils s'arrêtèrent, l'espace d'un instant, savourant la proximité, la chaleur et la sécurité offertes par leur étreinte. Kuroneko, à bout de souffle, remarqua, un peu tardivement, que l'un d'entre eux avait laissé un bac de glace à la vanille sur un buffet, à proximité. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de convoitise.Lostin, reconnaissant cette étincelle qui annonçait tout aussi bien son plaisir que son tourment, eut un frisson presque involontaire. Bien qu'encore un peu pris de court par les évènements, il sut immédiatement que la jeune fille venait de trouver un jouet, dont il allait faire les frais. Alors que son amant débattait intérieurement du pour et du contre, Kuroneko avait réussi à attraper le pot de glace sans trop se dégager de leur étreinte. Une fois la crème glacée entre ses mains, son regard se posa sur le torse parfait qui lui faisait face. Un sourire recourba ses lèvres et elle passa à l'attaque. Lostin, plongé dans ses pensées, n'en sortit que lorsqu'une sensation de froid, provenant de sa gorge, parcourut tout son corps, le faisant sursauter. Ce qu'il vit alors qu'il baissait les yeux le pétrifia quelques secondes. Kuroneko, sans aucune gêne, étalait consciencieusement de la glace sur tout son torse. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bien intégrer l'information, un doigt glacé avait court circuité ses neurones en s'aventurant juste en dessous de son nombril. Kuroneko, de son côté, s'appliquait à son agréable tâche, encouragée par les gémissements de son partenaire, attisant dans le même temps son propre désir. Une fois que la crème glacée eut recouvert chaque délicate parcelle de peau de Lostin, elle décida de déguster son dessert préféré.

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué l'entrée de Senvi dans la cuisine, ni son approche du réfrigérateur aux côtés, pourtant, duquel ils étaient. Senvi s'approche alors que Kuro est en train de s'amuser avec la glace et dit :

Senvi – Merde, t'aurais pu la remettre au frigo ! Elle est toute fondue maintenant !

Et il se barre avec le pot de glace. Surpris et affolé par cette courte et incisive intervention, soit chirurgicale, la réplique brise l'équilibre mentale de Lostin, alors pris de fou rire. Effaçant la magie du moment, Lostin perd tout équilibre et se retrouve au sol plié de rire sous le regard quelque peu contrarié de Kuroneko.Une autre occasion ratée, faut croire qu'ils y arriveront pas dans cette fic. Ha... Bien que c'est deux là sont motivés.

De retour dans le salon, Senvi reprend place dans un coin de canapé.Car l'autre coté est déjà pris par la radieuse Heera venue partagée un moment télé. Alors entrent en salle Kyni et Tich, ils prennent appui sur le canapé, espérant trouver la dernière activité de la journée. Un rapide Zapping convainc nos deux assis que l'heure tardive détériore la qualité des programmes.

Senvi – Mince !!! Alors que je revient avec de la glace pour me rafraîchir, il n'y a plus rien à voir.

Heera – Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. En plus, là, je suis pas encore motivée pour aller me couché.

Tich – c'est vrai qu'un dernier truc à faire avantd'aller se coucher serait le bienvenue.

Kyni – On sent que vous n'avez pas eu un long voyage à faire pour venir ici.

Heera – Si tu veux aller te coucher vas y Tich te montrera une chambre de libre. J'ai pas encore décidé quelle chambre te donner définitivement. Faut dire que c'est avec Lostin qu'il faut voir ça.

Senvi – Tiens en parlant de Lostin… il était très occupé avec kuro en cuisine…

Kyni – Ils rattrapaient leur essai de la salle à manger.

Senvi – Deuxième essai raté !! Quand je les ai laissé, Lostin est parti en fou rire.

Tich – On peut pas trouver mieux comme coupe amour ! Ha haha !!

Senvi – Exact mais ils ont l'air très chaud…

Heera – Précise ton idée !!

Senvi – Ils vont remettre ça. Et un peu de voyeurisme remplacera très bien la télé. Des intéressés ?

Kyni – NON MERCI !!!!

Tich – J'ai déjà donné dans cela. Donc non.

Heera – Vais bien voir comment c'est deux là se débrouillent. Je suis partante.

Senvi – Et moi, voir s'ils valent autant que ma Calliopé et moi.

Les choix faits, les duos prennent des chemins différents, les uns vers les chambres, les autres vers l'extérieures. Laissant le calme enveloppé la salle, le corbeau s'envole vers un destination inconnue.

La tanière toute entière baignait dans une quiétude rarement connue, et surtout en présence de ses occupants. Le souffle du vent faisait s'entrechoquer les roseaux, emportant avec lui les feuilles tombées prématurément. Quelques criquets, perdus dans les hautes herbes, lançaient à tout hasard des appels à l'amour.

Dans une chambre, possédant une vue sur la rivière, deux silhouettes, sur ce qu'il apparaissait être un lit, se détachaient de l'obscurité qui les entourait. Ces deux personnes, entraînées dans les flots déferlants et tumultueux de leur passion, s'étreignaient et s'embrassaient, exploitant au maximum l'instant présent. Au désir, se mêlait la frustration de leurs précédents « câlins », malencontreusement interrompus. Tout se mélangeait pour ne donner qu'un magma démesuré de sentiments et de sensations, trop embrouillé pour offrir un aperçu de ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, sans autre mot capable de les décrire ; leurs corps semblaient mû d'un instinct propre qui les poussaient à se fondre l'un dans l'autre ; leurs raisons étaient reléguées au rang de simples spectateurs de leur future union. Il était à peine impossible de différencier leurs deux corps entrelacés, produisant une pagaille indescriptible dans les draps du lit. La pièce était emplie du seul son de leurs souffles erratiques, mêlés l'un à l'autre, tout comme leurs lèvres, leurs corps, leurs âmes. Jamais union ne fût autant désirée qu'à ce moment là. Jusqu'à ce que…

– CROOOOOOOAAAA !!!!! CROOOAAAA CROOOAAAA !!!! CRROOOOOAAA CROOOOOOOAAAA CROOOOAA !! CROOOOOOOAAAA !!

Agacées par les tapes sur la vitre et cris d'Ovohide, Lostin quitte sa belle pour récompenser généreusement le gêneur. C'est alors qu'il remarque deux formes dans un arbre près de la rivière, bien trop grandes pour un quelconque animal. Le bleu, qui doit ce surnom à sa maîtrise de l'eau, commence une série de scellés.

Senvi – Oh l'imbécile… Ovo…

Heera – Fin du spectacle !

Lostin – SUITON : 'douche froide' !!!

De la rivière, une trombe d'eau apparaît et se dirige vers les deux ombres. Les sens en alertes les ceux voyeurs évite l'impact de l'eau contre l'arbre. Mais le jutsu est plus complexe, et la tornade d'eau les poursuit. Pas vraiment tenté par un rafraîchissement de cette envergure, nos deux compères n'ont d'autres choix qu'un sprint de 100 mètres pour atteindre la serre du lanceur de jutsu. Voyant la menace pesant sur son refuge, Lostin annule son jutsu et se tourne vers sa douce, la colère se diluant dans sa fatigue. La passion éteinte, ils partagent un regard emplit de compassion. Il se couche lourdement aux coté de sa douce qui se blottit contre lui.

Kuroneko – on y arrivera, tyni-chan…

Lostin – oui, on y arrivera…

Kuroneko – Oyasumi koibito.

Lostin – bonne nuit, ma belle.

Ainsi dans cette atmosphère chauffée nos deux amants s'endorment, laissant leurs souffles rythmés la nuit. Nul doute que leurs rêves compensent un peu leur frustration commune. Dans la tanière, le calme est revenu… Qu'est que j'écrit là ?on déjà vu le calme... Dans la tanière, le calme fait son nid.

[Une heure avant les premiers rayons du soleil, le 02/01/01[ii]]

Bien heureux de son jogging nocturne, Shyzen vient enfin de repérer un groupe de quatre source de chaleur.

Ha oui, petite précision, comme Tich l'a fait remarquer dans le chapitre. Précédent, le phoenix de la meute possède un sixième sens thermique amélioré. Par commodité, je me permet de le comparée à la vision thermique de predator. Voilà fin du topo.

Donc il se met alors à chercher un autre point de chaleur, pas trop loin. Il en reconnaît un. Enfin deux, un grand et un petit, ce qui le surprend. Le ninja garde le souvenir d'un corbeau resté à la tanière. Pas grave, il continue sa progression fluette jusqu'a se retrouver à une distance de cinq mètres de la féline humaine perché à une branche. Il s'apprête à signaler sa présence par un mot mais se retrouve en chute vers le sol. Ne comprenant pas la situation, Shyzen, alourdis par les provisions, se laisse admirablement renverser par la lionne aux aguets. Plongé dans le sérieux de sa mission, et laissant Conker[iii] sur la branche, FFelinna prête à trancher la gorge de cet inconnu avec son kunaï.

Shyzen – FFelinna !!

FFelinna – Shyzen…

Shyzen – Du calme, chaton. Tu vas quand même pas me manger ???

À ces mots, la terrible beauté se relève pour se mettre à califourchon sur ce jeune imprudent. Une main en appuie sur le torse de notre ami, elle esquisse un sourire et un regard malin, tout en jouant du kunaï sur la peau du cou.

FFelinna – En voilà une bonne idée…

Toujours réfléchir en toutes situations, tel est un des principes de Shyzen. Donc il réfléchis sur le sens exact des paroles de la demoiselle, avant de se faire une boucle mentale sur une possibilité. Maintenant spirituellement inapte à toutes réflexions, ses joues s'embrasent de sang et il remercie la nuit de cacher les couleurs à la vue de sa cavalière[iv]. Face au silence de son camarade, FFelinna se lève et va récupérer son animal de compagnie. Tandis que Shyzen prend l'assise indienne et enlève son sac, elle revient et s'assoit devant lui, le petit animal sur la chevelure.

FFelinna – Alors t'es venue faire quoi de si bonne heure ?

Shyzen – Je suis sure que t'aurais sûrement préféré un petit dej' au lit. Mais je t'amène de quoi te restaurer.

Au mot dej, dans le regard de FFelinna, des étoiles naissent pour montrer le bonheur et le verbe restaurer déclenche la réaction de gratitude. Voici le célèbre, internationale, universelle pas très connu, revendiqué, sans propriété, saute au cou. Ignorant que la faim provoque de telles réactions, Shyzen se retrouve de nouveau allonger au sol, presser par une somptueuse créature. Très habile et acrobate, Conker arrive à rester à son nouveau poste d'observation. Le ninja male rougis furieusement à reconnaître chaque partie du corps de la belle, par un recensement minutieux de chaque cm² de contact. Voulant profiter pleinement de cet échange de chaleur, l'ermite entoure de ses bras le corps de FFelinna quand un grognement coupe son élan. Il sourit et dit :

Shyzen – Je crois que ton estomac ne peut plus attendre.

Gênée par la réalité, elle se relève timidement, regrettant le manque de patience de son corps. Enfin apte à faire autre chose, ils reprennent leurs places assises pour découvrir le contenue du sac.

Shyzen – Bien alors ton plaisir gourmand, nous avons un assortiment de… tous ce que tu aimes.

FFelinna – Sérieux ? Donc brioches beurrées a la confiture de fraise et gelée de framboise… céréales au chocolat et du lait bien sûre… Je suis sure que tu n'y as pas pens !

Shyzen – Comment veux tu que j'oublie le plus important : les candy up au chocolat.

FFelinna – Shyzounet, tu es un amour !!

Le regard aimable pour son livreur, elle commence par mettre l'écureuil sur ses cuisses pour qu'il puisse profiter de la nourriture. Ainsi dans un calme certain, ils profitent de leur pic nique p'ti dej improvisé, parlant de la meute et du nouveau compagnon de voyage à quatre pattes. Les sourires de l'un redonnent confiance à l'autre, les regards de l'une donne des idées[v] à l'autre.

Après ce copieux repas, chacun se prépare à poursuivre leur mission. Encore assis, Shyzen remet les détritus en sachet dans une poche prévue dans le sac. Désireuse de se dégourdir les jambes, FFelinna au jongleuse avec Conker tout en tournant autour de Shyzen.

Shyzen – Bien on est okay pour reprendre la poursuite… Avec le soleil qui pointe la lumière sur le monde, ils ne vont pas tarder à reprendre la route.

FFelinna – Je prends le sac ! Et tu prends Conker.

Shyzen – Heu, si tu veux. Mais… Arrête de bouger Conker ! Mais le sac ne me posait pas problème vu comment il est léger.

FFelinna – Tant mieux pour moi alors. Mais toi, tu as autre chose à porter.

Pas le temps de répondre, le phoenix se sent alourdi à son grand étonnement. Alors comment décrire ce qui se passe… prenons deux corps, A et B, de préférence humain. On défini deux faces, avant et arrière, pour les deux corps… Bon je vais faire plus simple !! FFelinna fait une prise koala dans le dos de Shyzen.

Analyse de la situation par Shyzen : souffle chaud parfum pêche poitrine forte cuisse tendre cheveux de soie écureuil sur la tête étreinte douce chaleur de bonheur è début d'extase.

FFelina – Faudrat qu'on se fasse un jour... ce p'ti dej au lit...

Notre lupinin se trouve plongé dans un bain moussant relaxant mental qui le fige sur place. Et les mots de la belle sonne en lui comme les cloches de paques.laissant agir les conséquences de trois nuits blanches, elle ferme les yeux et se laissent porter par la chaleur du pheonix. Frissonant sous le souffle calme de l'agent endormi, Shyzen plonge dans un yoga qui affine ses sensations. Son incroyable sens de la température lui signale l'éloignement des quatres sources précédemment ressenties. Retour aux obligations de sa fonction, il se leve, levant la petite troupe vers la suite des opérations.

[à l'aube, le 02/01/01, ensoleillement, parsemé de passage de nuage paisible, annoncé]

* * *

[i] Je vous jure, je suis trop sérieux. 

[ii] Ouais, on a changé de jour.

[iii] Rappel que Conker est l'écureuil du chap 2.

[iv] Vu la position, il ne peut pas être autrement..

[v] Rien de vulgaire, juste des espoirs.


	8. Quotidien 2: c'est noel

**TITRE : En état de nuire**

**SERIE : **Naruto

**GENRE : **Faire plaisir avec un peu d'humour

**DISCLAMER : **aucun perso ne m'appartient mais alors aucun, Moi-meme étant la propriété de Kuroneko.

**AUTRES : **Spécial dédicace à la meute.

**AUTEUR :** **Kaya**** Kunami**

Quotidien 2 :C'est Noël !!

FFelinna chantait gaiement, achevant d'accrocher la guirlande au sapin. Yun sauta elle aussi de l'escabeau, alors que Mydaya et Kuroneko s'éloignaient pour admirer leur œuvre : un magnifique sapin de noël décorés de haut en bas, qui reflétait les lumières à travers les boules dorées accrochées à ses branches.

FFelinna – T'as pas l'impression qui manque quelque chose ?

Kuroneko – Moui…

Yun – Si, mais j'arrive à savoir quoi…

Mydaya – C'est vrai que…

Mydaya ne pu terminer sa phrase car c'est le moment que choisie Heera pour rentrer dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta surprise et subjugué par la beauté du sapin[1].

Heera – Eh bien, vous avez fait du bon travail, les filles ! Bravo !

Yun – Thank, mais y manque quelque chose…

Heera regarda Yun étonné puis le sapin, cherchant une éventuelle guirlande manquante. Son regard fut attiré par le sommet de l'arbre.

Heera – Bien, c'est normale, y manque l'étoile en haut du sapin.

Mydaya – Ah oui en effet !

FFelina – La voilà ! Mais comment on va faire pour la mettre en haut ?

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Heera – Yun, tu devrais pensé à faire un régime…

Yun – Kuro, arrête de gigoter !

Kuroneko – Myd, tu m'écrases la tête !

Mydaya – FFeli, tes chaussettes sentent très mauvais !

FFelinna – J'y suis presque !

Toutes empilées les une sur les autres[2], Ffelinna tentait désespérément de poser la guirlande d'étoile sur le haut du sapin, sans grand succès. Heera commençait à trembler sous le poids de ses loupiotes, tandis que Yun marmonnait des insultes sur les guirlandes, Kuroneko tentait de rester en place, alors que Mydaya se promettait de faire une lessive de chaussettes. Ffelinna, commençant à s'énerver, tenta de se balancer pour mettre la guirlande, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire basculer entraînant la chute de ses amies avec elle.

Se retrouvant toutes à terre, les une sur les autres, elles foudroyèrent du regard le corbeau installer sur le dossier d'une chaise qui se moquait d'elles.

Les filles se regardèrent l'une l'autre, avant de sourire sadiquement en reportant leur regard sur Ovohide qui eut soudain une grosse goûte version mangas à l'arrière de la tête et l'envie de disparaître sur le champ[3].

Heera – Courage Ovohide tu y es presque !

Heera encourageait le pauvre petit corbeau qui avait officiellement été désigner comme « accrocheur de guirlande » par les filles. Ovahide réussit à installer convenablement l'étoile au sommet du sapin avant de redescendre s'installer sur son dossier de chaise, admirant à son tour le sapin de noël.

Shyzen, Senvi et Lostin entrèrent à leur tour et furent heureux de voir que le sapin était enfin terminé, et que surtout, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de le faire cette année. Lostin se souvenait encore de la catastrophe que cela avait engendrée, Shyzen avait encore une fois critiquer la cuisine de Senvi qui avait eu l'idée de préparer une bûche. La dispute avait commencé gentiment avant de dégénérer en combat. Le pauvre sapin avait terminé casser de partout et à moitié cramé. Soupirant à ses souvenirs, il revint à la discussion qui s'était engagé.

Kuroneko – Pardon ?

Shyzen – Bah oui, pourquoi pas un alien ou encore un lapin blanc ? On utilise toujours une étoile ou encore un ange ! Faudrait changer !

Mydaya – Shyz, je n'en étais pas sûr mais tu viens de confirmer ce que je pensais !

Shyzen – C'est-à-dire ?

Mydaya – Que tu es vraiment atteint de la matière grise !

Shyzen – Je te remercie.

Mydaya – Je t'en prie, c'est sincère.

Après cet échange de politesse qui avait été suivie par un fou rire générale, tout le monde s'installa à table pendant que Lostin et Kuroneko partaient chercher les plats.

Après quelques que longues minutes d'attentes, durant lesquels Tich et Kyni étaient arrivés, Lostin et Kuroneko leur firent le plaisir de se pointer avec les plats qui avaient vraisemblablement été épargné vu les coupes décoiffées de leurs porteurs respectifs[4]. Après avoir déposé les plats, Tich allait se jeter sur la nourriture avant de remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Sa concurrente de goinfrade n'était pas là, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire remarquer.

Tich – Kaya n'est pas là ?[5]

Lostin –C'est vrai ça.

Heera – Personne ne l'a vue ?

Shyzen – Pas depuis ce matin…

Kyni – J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Yun – Pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait se débrouiller.

Mydaya – Bon alors quoi ? On commence sans elle ?

Senvi – Commencé, je crois savoir où elle est !

FFelinna – Tu es sûr Sen-chan ?

Senvi – Bien sûr, en plus je ne lui ai pas faite ma bûche aux gigots pour rien !

Senvi sortit de la pièce laissant les autres membres de la meute perplexe[6]. Il dirigea vers l'escalier qui donnait sur le toit, connaissant la passion de Kaya pour les étoiles, vu que c'est lui qui lui avait enseigné tous ce qui concernait les constellations, elle devait sûrement se trouver là-haut. Arrivé sur le toit, il aperçu leur chibi allonger les bras derrière la tête, à admirer les étoiles.

Senvi – Alors Ka-chan, Qu'est que tu fous[7] ?

Kaya – Oh Sen-chan. Bah ça se voit pas je regarde les étoiles.

Senvi – On t'attend pour manger…

Kaya – Ah ? Bah… mangez sans moi, j'ai pas faim.

Heureusement que Senvi était bien accroché à l'échelle sur laquelle il été monté, sinon il serait sans doute aller dire bonjour au parquet. Se rattrapant comme il pu, il monta les derniers barreau et se dirigea vers Kaya pour lui poser sa main sur le front.

Kaya – Gneuh ?

Senvi – T'as pas de fièvre pourtant…

Kaya – Pourquoi j'aurais de la fière ?

Senvi – Tu viens de dire que toi, qui manges tout ce qui te tombe sur la main, qui te plain toujours de ne pas avoir à manger, qui fait des concours de nourriture avec Tich, que tu n'as pas faim ?

Kaya – "soupire" Seeeen…

Senvi – Allez, dis à tonton Sen ce qui ne vas pas.

Kaya se redressa visiblement énervé, prête à vidé son sac, tandis que Sen regrettait soudain de s'être porté volontaire pour venir la cherché[8]. Sen se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise lorsque Kaya planta ses yeux mauves dans ceux bleu lagon de son vis à vis.

Kaya – Bon, si tu veux tout savoir : Je haïs noël et tout c'est conneries de fête !

Senvi – ….Bah voilà on progresse !

Kaya – AAAAh Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis maudite !

Un silence suivi la phrase de Kaya qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche alors que Sen souriait comme un malade. Ce dernier finit par reporté son attention sur les étoiles à la grande surprise de sa cadette qui s'attendait à recevoir des tas de questions du genre « Pourquoi tu déteste Noël ? » etc.… Voyant que Sen n'en dirait pas plus à son grand étonnement, elle se décida à parler la première.

Kaya – Tu me pose pas de question ?

Senvi – Hn ? Pourquoi veux tu que je t'en pose ?

Kaya – Bah, pour savoir pourquoi je n'aime pas noël !

Senvi – Cela ne regarde que toi, si tu veux te confier je suis là…On est tous là, Ka-chan.

Senvi lui sourit chaleureusement, alors que Kaya soupirais en souriant. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était plus toute seule à présent. Tous les membres de la meute avaient été là pour elle. Et jamais elle ne pourrait assez les remercier pour cela[9].

Kaya – Ouais je sais. Bon allez on y va !!! S'exclama t'elle se redressant d'un bond.

Senvi – Hn ?

Kaya – Bah oui Faut se grouiller ! Sinon ce goinfre de Tich va tout manger sans moi !!

Senvi – Hé, Attend moi !!

Senvi se releva en courant après Kaya qui était déjà descendu à toute vitesse[10]. Hors de questions de laisser toute la bouffe à cet estomac sur pattes. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de la meute. Kaya regarda les membres assis à la table en souriant, avant de se s'installer à sa place, remarquant avec joie que tout le monde les avait attendus.

La soirée se passa extrêmement bien et pour la première fois sans incidents[11]. Tout le monde partit se couché, épuisé par la soirée qu'il venait de passée ensemble. Kaya se couvrit de couvertures et s'endormit avec une dernière pensée :

Ils formaient vraiment tous une vraie famille.

**The**** end.**

* * *

[1] Kaya : Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Elles font un boulot d'enfer les filles 

[2] Kaya : Attention les enfants ! Ne faîtes pas ça chez vous !!

[3] Kaya : Ca c'est du suicide mon pauvre UU

[4] Kaya : Maaaah, je vous laisse deviné ce qui c'est passé. Lostin : Y'a pas grand-chose à imaginer.

[5] Kaya : Eh oui c'est toujours la même qui fout le bordel -.-

[6] Kaya : Et surtout un Shyz qui va s'empresser de jeté la dit bûche…

[7] Kaya : Je me shoute au canabis ça se voit pas ?

[8] Kaya : Quel retournement de situation w

[9] Kaya : Et ça, c'est vrai même dans la réalit ! Merci à tous les membres de la meute

[10] Kaya : Se cassant le gueule au passage, suis pas folle zallais pas l'écrire…

[11] Kaya : Va falloir marqué ce jour sur le calendrier


	9. Mission Pomme 1: de feu

**TITRE : En état de nuire**

**SERIE : **Naruto, un 'yeux bleus' qui court après un 'yeux noirs'

**GENRE : **Faire plaisir avec un peu d'humour. OOC, spoiler.

**DISCLAIMER :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient, mais alors aucun.

**AUTRE **.Spéciale dédicace à tous qui ne projette pas de m'empailler chez un taxidermiste pour leur participation à ma fic.

**POMME 1 :** de feu(i)

À la tanière, le 12/03/00, en fin d'après midi

Conséquence de l'accident de la mouche, le grand salon est en cours de rénovation. Les ouvriers, supervisés par Shyzen, s'affairent à une reconstitution du lieu du crime. À la scène, il manque encore les meubles, dont le choix revient à l'alpha, pour cause de divergence de goût dans la meute. Bin, quand on parle du loup…

Heera – Mais que s'est il passé, ici ?

**AGENT Heera** dit l'alpha. **Spécialité** : briser les objets durs (murs, ennemis…). **Couverture** : employée d'un restaurant à mi-temps.**Description** : 1m75, 62kg, mensurations 86-62-84, cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, brun et les mèches avant blanches, yeux bruns. **Particularité physique** : tatouage faciale sur le coté gauche, un croc rouge allant du cuir chevelu au milieu de la joue. **Identité réelle** : inconnue.

Shyzen – Ho, salut Heera ! Ça va ? Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais, pas grand-chose.

**AGENT Shyzen** dit le phoenix. **Spécialité** : tout cramer avant de tout soigner. **Couverture** : ermite des batraciens**. Description** : 1m77, 66kg, musculature sans excès, Cheveux courts bruns aux mèches rebelles , yeux gris cendrés. **Particularité physique** : un tatouage dans le dos. **Identité réelle** : inconnue.

– Et la traînée de terre brûlée devant, c'est juste un plus déco ?

Heera – Très bonne remarque Shini !

Shini – Difficile de rater, un tel détail. Je plains le jardinier, avec tout le boulot qu'il aura.

**AGENT Shini** dit la vampire. **Spécialité**: mordre jusqu'au sang**. Couverture**: antiquaire. **Description**: 1m64, 50kg, 85-67-80, cheveux longs à mi-dos, blancs au naturel mais teinté (orange, violet,...), yeux rouges cuivre. **Particularité physique**: des piercings en masse, un peu partout sur le corps. **Identité réelle**: inconnue.

Heera – J'attends des explications, Shyzen !!

Shyzen – Moi j'ai rien à expliquer. Juste confirmer ce que vous voyez. Le grand salon a été pulvérisé avec une zone de 50 mètres du jardin d'en face lors de la déflagration. On compte un animal annihiler et un blessé grave. Salut ! Je me présente : Shyzen, Bêta de la meute. Je suppose que tu es une meutiste dorénavant.

Shini – enchantée de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Shini, fraîchement débar…

Encore un mot incomplet(ii). À en juger le trou béant dans le mur, Heera semble ne pas très bien prendre la nouvelle du blessé. Le feu de la vengeance bouillant dans ses yeux, la louve a le souffle long, oubliant toute maîtrise. Shini fait un pas de coté pour être en mesure d'échapper au prochain geste de colère de sa supérieure. Dans son rôle de superviseur de la reconstruction, le phoenix affiche un air pouvant signifier : 'à ce rythme là, autant raser le bâtiment, on gagnerait du temps(iii). Mais son rôle de second dans l'équipe le pousse à calmer le jeu.

Shyzen – Du calme, Heera… Lostin à quelques brûlures mais il est vivant et c'est bien l'essentiel.

Heera – Oui, tu as raison. L'essentiel est qu'il soit vivant. Mais il s'est passé quoi ? On s'est fait attaquer ?

Shini – je privilégierai la thèse du voleur trop chanceux d'avoir survécu avec pas de chance pour le meutiste. Alors ?

Dans le couloir voisin, une demoiselle aux cheveux nattés, fait chemin vers notre petite assembler. Le sens calorimétrique signale à son heureux possesseur cette présence lointaine.

Shyzen – je suis arrivé à la fin donc je ne serais pas en mesure de vous raconter tout ce qui c'est passé. Mais voici un témoin de premier ordre de l'accident, demandons lui. YUN !!

Yun – Hello Shyz et…

**AGENT Yun** dit la tortionnaire. **Spécialité** : faire gicler les morceaux**. Couverture** : Boucher de prestige. **Description** : 1m69, 59kg, 89-54-75, cheveux longs noirs coiffés en une natte atteignant le haut de cuisses, yeux bleu glacier. **Particularité physique** : une tache de naissance, une envie de fraise en forme dragon sur la fesse gauche. **Identité réelle** : inconnue

Après un rapide état des lieux et reconnaissance des meutiens regroupés, elle est prise d'une brusque réflexion de panique. La chef ne lui semble pas de très bonne humeur, à croire le trou dans un mur proche d'elle. Consciente de ce fait, Yun ne se sent pas d'attaque pour un face à face, bien quelle soit toute innocente de quoi que ce soit. Je, moi auteur de cette fic, dit que le respect fait craindre la colère. Par chance Heera et la jeune femme l'accompagnant lui donnait dos. La tortionnaire utilise alors un technique de substitution.

Les signes de la main de Shyzen indiquant l'emplacement supposé de Yun, Heera et Shini se retournent.

Heera – salut Yun, tu pourrais…(iv) … Mais où est-elle ?

Shini – Oh ! Un lapin blanc(v)! C'est tout mimi.

Shyzen – ah… ça doit être la présence des ouvriers qui la dérange. Elle a peur qu'à cause de sa beauté, ils ne puissent plus se concentrer sur leur boulot. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a rebroussé chemin.

Heera – Mais oui… Si tu le dis…

Insouciante aux paroles de Heera, Shini court récupérer le lapin. De nouveau de retour auprès des supérieurs théoriques de la meute, elle s'extasie de pouvoir câliner un si doux pelage. Retour à la case départ pour l'alpha, elle ne connaît que les conséquences de l'accident : feu, destruction et blessé. Mais une nouvelle chance d'en apprendre plus se présente en face d'elle.

Heera – Kikou Mydaya !

Shyzen – bonsoir Mydaya.

Mydaya – salutations à vous, Heera et Shyzen. Oh, une nouvelle. Bienvenue ! Je me nomme Mydaya.

**AGENT Mydaya** dit la magicienne. **Spécialité** : remonter le moral des troupes.**Couverture** : Voyante visionnaire. **Description** : 1m73, 62kg, 92-73-94, teint de peau bleuté, cheveux vert sombre longs jusqu'au bas du dos, les yeux noirs. **Particularité physique** : des glyphes scarifiés sur tout le corps. **Identité réelle** : Inconnue.

Shini – Moi c'est Shini. Enchanté de vous rejoindre au sein de la meute.

Shyzen – Myda, tes lapins se reproduisent très très vite.

Mydaya – Oui, je peux remarquer cela. Je pense que Lostin ne va pas apprécier cette nouvelle, surtout que je les laisse gambader en toute liberté dans le jardin.

Heera – pas grave. Mydaya, tu pourrais nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Mydaya – pour faire précis et court, la phrase suivante conviendrait bien : la peur a créé la fusion nucléaire(vi).

Silence dans la salle. Même les ouvrier restent stoppé par la… profondeur du… mystère entourant les paroles de la ninja au sang d'elfe. De retour de cette expédition pseudo théorique voir rhétorique, notre assemblée confirme qu'elle n'en sait toujours pas plus.

Des bruits de pas, au rythme accéléré, se font entendre dans le couloir. Heera n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se fait aggriper, renverser et tournebouler au sol par la cause du sinistre.

Heera – Kaya…

Kaya – KAA-SAN!!!

**AGENT Kaya** dit chibi fang. **Spécialité** : éradication de toutes nuisances. **Couverture** : karatéka professionnelle. **Description** : 1m65, 54kg, 84-68-86, cheveux bleu sombre tressés qui lui arrive au bas du cou, yeux violets. **Particularité physique** : un soleil tribal tatoué sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite et un cœur tribal sur l'épaule gauche. **Identité réelle** : inconnue.

– Tiens, y'a déjà beaucoup d'animation.

Mydaya – Oui. Je suis heureuse de ton retour Ffelinna.

FFelinna – Salut la compagnie!!

**AGENT FFelinna** dite la lionne. **Spécialité** : tranche dans le vif. **Couverture** : détective amazone. **Description** : 1m73, 59kg, silhouette plus qu'évocatrice, cheveux blancs longs jusqu'au milieux du dos, yeux vert forêt. **Particularité physique** : aucun survivant. **Identité réelle** : inconnue.

La meute debout – KIKOU FFelinna !!

Kaya – FFeli-chan!!

Heera – Yo…

Yun – ça va FFelinna?

Ffelinna – je vais bien, merci de ta sollicitude, Yun.

Heera – Tout le monde est là ? … bien alors on peut enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Quatrième fois que je le demande…

Kaya – bin y'avait une mouche…Puis Lostin a essayer de s'en débarrasser… Puis Yun et Mydaya sont venues… Puis katon…

Heera – Bien. Merci Kaya. Je peux avoir une version améliorer, s'il vous plait ?

Yun – Pour tout dire Kaya à la phobie des mouches et elle a malencontreusement fait un jutsu de niveau cataclysmique qui a touché Lostin.

Heera – Bien voilà, on y est arrivé. Bien alors Kaya, ça va mieux depuis ?

Kaya – Oui… Je suis désolé

Heera – Voyons c'est fini. Tout va bien. Bon je m'occuperai de Lostin. Mais pour l'instant je dois vous préparer.

Shyzen – je crains le pire.

Kaya – Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Yun – On va pouvoir se bouger un peu alors ?

FFelinna – Je peux avoir un jour de repos ?

Mydaya – Si tel est ton ordre.

Shini – On m'a un peu oublié...

Pris de cours par la phrase si subtile dans ce flot de réponse, Heera arbore fièrement la goutte manga. Depuis le lapin, les choses se sont accélérées et Shini, super discrète, par son attention braquée sur le câlinage du lapin. Alors consciente de son oublie. Heera invite Shini à prendre place devant les meutistes dans la tanière.

Heera – je vous présente notre dernière recrue : Shini.

Le groupe en face – Bienvenue !!!

Heera – Enfin pas dernière… bon je vous explique tout demain soir et dans deux jours vous partirez en mission pour les concernées.

Shyzen – Attend ! Pourquoi y'a un 'e'(vii) à concerné ? Je suis un mec. Respecter ma virilité !!

Heera – Vu que Lostin est à l'hôpital, c'est bien ça ? Il faut quelqu'un pour être gérant intermittent de la tanière. Et tu es tout désigné. On applaudis le gérant suppléant.

La gente féminine présente applaudis, soit tout le monde à part Shyzen et les ouvriers (en pause syndical), réprimant les rires du à ce destin peu voulu. Acculé par le regain d'attention sur lui, il retourne à ses travaux se répétant en pensée qu'un ordre ne se discute pas.

Shyzen – Tant qu'on me reproche rien après. Bon moi j'ai du boulot et bien plus maintenant.

Heera – voilà une bonne chose de décidée. Quelqu'un aurait des nouvelles de Lostin ?

Yun – Je suis aller le voir ce matin. Il est hors de danger, mais ces brûlures couvrent une grande partie de sa peau. Pour l'instant, il dort paisiblement, l'infirmière m'a dit qu'il se réveillera soit ce soir soit demain.

Heera – Bien, il a toujours eu le sommeil long celui là. Mais, toi, dans un hôpital, ça fait bizarre. J'ai raté un truc ? Je devrais être mise au courant de quelque chose ?

Yun – Rien (viii).

Heera – Bien. Vous avez quartier libre mes demoiselles jusqu'au dîner de demain soir. Pour qu'enfin débute la mission pomme.

Toute la meute encore autour d'elle – ?? POMME ??

Heera – vous saurez pourquoi demain. Allez dispersion !!

Heureux de pouvoir faire selon leur propre volonté, tous arborent un large sourire. Shyzen, déjà loin, prend les différents avis des ouvriers sur l'avancement des travaux, en se mêlant à l'ambiance bonne enfant du groupe d'hommes. FFelinna, à bout d'énergie, usé par ses pérégrinations, prend l'option d'un premier cycle de sommeil dans sa chambre avant le dîner. Ayant enfin lâchée le cou d'Heera, Kaya, d'un bond se retrouve sur le dos de Yun qui accepte un entraînement de ninjutsu. Tels une mère koala et son petit, elles prennent le chemin du dojo, pour n'en revenir que plus affamées. La luminosité en déclin, Mydaya songe qu'une cueillette de quelques légumes pour le repas du soir est judicieuse. Dans sa démarche en direction du jardin, le décompte de ses lapins lui vient à l'esprit comme un acte simple et utile pour l'avenir.Voyant chacun prendre son chemin, Heera se concentre sur sa suivante et dernière venue. La dernière nommée est toujours dans le papouillage accentué de son actuel doudou. Une visite des lieux s'impose avant le choix de la chambre, ainsi elles prennent le chemin des sources chaudes.

La cuisine de la tanière, le 13/03/00, 1h après l'aurore

Pas un bruit aux alentours, il n'y a pas d'urgence dans la tanière. Que des gens de passage qui y trouvent refuge et abris. On y vient pour se revigorer pour les plus fatigués. On y vient pour trouver un but à atteindre dans ce large monde pour les plus renfermés. On y vient pour goûter la paix pour ceux qui vivent que de guerres. On y vient pour son ambiance qui se joue du calme autant que de l'agitation pour ceux qui aiment. Ainsi les pensées de Shyzen semblent chercher tous les moyens possibles pour motiver ce corps qui ignore ces nouvelles taches ménagères.

Voilà le mot est lâché, 'ménage'(ix) et le phoenix s'affale le dos sur la table, les yeux fermées, ignorant royalement le monde l'entourant ainsi que ces pensées. Décourager par cette simple réalité, il va pour manger sa troisième brioche, dans le vain espoir qu'un apport calorique sache enchanté son corps à la journée qui l'attend. La brioche proche de son visage il ouvre la bouche pour accueillir ce met.

Mais le destin voulut que FFelinna, imperceptible, lui chipe son butin. Elle lui ferme le clapet dans une caresse prenant naissance sur le cou, remontant sous le menton avec un appuie léger, grimpant sur la joue et s'échappant sur les lèvres. L'acte de vol réveille tous les sens de l'animal de légende, permettant de suivre et profiter pleinement de la course de chaleur sans le moindre repos des doigts de la féline investigatrice. Fin du contact, elle fait route vers le frigidaire. Fin du contact, il ouvre les yeux et regarde la demoiselle faire route. Ses yeux admirent le pyjama de soie noir qui fait si bien ressortir la blanche chevelure. Elle ouvre le conservateur de froid, provoquant un frisson qui lui vole une inspiration soutenue, qui teinte dans l'oreille de Shyzen comme la conséquence d'une caresse inavouée. Penchée à la recherche de sa douceur et le haut du corps caché par la porte, le regard du phoenix s'attarde sur le spectacle du jeu de jambes laissés à nu par le short qui recouvre sans laissé un doute aux arrondissements de cette svelte personne.

FFelinna – Tu devrais en laisser pour les autres.

Shyzen – Un bonjour est aussi la bienvenue.

FFelinna – Kikou Shyzen…

Shyzen – Bonjour FFelinna. Pas d'inquiétude, on a de quoi nourrir Tich et Kaya pour le reste de l'année… Enfin sans la meute…

Elle referme l'ouverture pour se présenter les mains pleines de ses favoris. Mais Shyzen remarque tout autre chose. La chemise, négligemment portée, fermée que par un bouton au niveau de la poitrine, laisse miroiter, à l'esprit de Shyzen, mondes et merveilles. Elle se dirige vers lui et se place devant sa tête et pose tout autour ses provisions.

FFelinna – tu dois aussi penser à t'hydrater. Exceptionnellement je te file un de mes candy up.

Le ton sérieux de la lionne brise la contemplation hypnotique de Shyzen, en contre plongée. Elle prend une chaise et s'assoit de façon à ce que les deux visages puissent faire face sans problème. La vision rapprochée, du visage de la belle, laisse le ninja sujet à des hypothèses de tentatives vouées à l'échec. Le front proche du cou de la demoiselle, le phoenix attend avec simplicité la passation d'objet, mais rien ne vient, si ce n'est le sourire sur les lèvres de FFelinna. Il remarque, enfin, le regard, de sa camarade dirigé vers la petite brique de candy up qu'elle tient à deux mains au dessus de son torse, les coudes posées sur la table à chaque coté de son visage. Après avoir décollé la paille, elle pose la brique sur le torse mu par la respiration. FFelinna retire sans aucune précipitation la forme tubulaire de son plastic. Elle prend dans son autre main le candy up. La lionne s'applique à rapprocher la partie effiler de la paille vers l'ouverture tendre et fine du réceptacle. Les deux parties en contact, l'amazone applique une courte mais forte pression de la paille, provoquant la pénétration et un petit jet de liquide.

FFelinna – Oh, ça a giclé(x).

Trop, tel est le mot que le subconscient du phoenix choisi de signaler à sa conscience. Mais le ton si innocent de la demoiselle efface toute trace de sous entendu. La confusion est maîtresse dans l'esprit, piégé dans un corps peu enclin aux mouvements de forte intensité, de cet homme. Un fois le hoquet de surprise passé, la féline enfonce délicatement l'objet cylindrique, agrandissant progressivement le diamètre de la déchirure jusqu'à correspondre. Ce niveau critique atteint, l'exquise appuie d'un coup pour faire disparaître la paille jusqu'aux plis. Réalisant d'être aller trop loin, FFelinna fait monter et descendre à plusieurs reprises l'instrument jusqu'à satisfaction de bonne taille. Le regard fixe de Shyzen, traduisant un grand intérêt pour cette démonstration, change, à l'approche du candy up, pour se locker successivement sur le visage souriant de FFelinna et les mains de celle-ci. Elle avance plus rapidement sa main libre de la brique et avec elle caresse la joue pour se laisser couler jusqu'aux lèvres. Sur cette zone, le bout de ses doigts s'attarde sur la lèvre inférieure. Le corps, ayant perdu sa volonté première suit chaque pression comme un ordre. La bouche entrouverte réceptionne la paille, pour commencer la succion du produit lacté.

Shyzen – je comprend pourquoi tu aimes tant ces trucs.

FFelinna – On ne peut qu'aimer ça(xi)!

Shyzen – Mais, au fait, tu devait pas faire la grâce matinée ??

FFelinna – Si mais j'ai eu un petit creux. Ça m'a fait sortir du lit.

Shyzen – Tout s'explique. Bon appétit !

FFelinna – Merci! Bon je vais finir tout ça dans ma chambre. À beaucoup plus tard !

Shyzen – Oki ! À plus tard…

Un sourire de paradis, tel est l'expression la plus juste qui vient apparaître dans l'esprit du phoenix, fixé sur l'énigme féminin. Maintenant que le trouble est hors de porter, Shyzen se sent motiver pour sa journée à venir en tant que gérant d'une station thermale.

À la réception de la tanière, le 13/03/00, une heure plus tard

La sonnette retentis, donnant une sonorité enfantine dans les couloirs, ne tardant pas à faire venir du monde.

Kaya – KIKOOOOUUUU !!!

– bonjour!

Yun – Kaya !! N'importune pas les clients!! Bonjour.

– Bonjour.

Yun – Je t'ai attrap !! Bien, veuillez nous excusez. Nous allons faire venir le chargé de réception. Veuillez bien patientez

– Bien. Alors je patienterai.

Le duo d'accueil prend le chemin des jardins sous le regard amusé de la demoiselle qui admire les échanges survoltés des deux comparses. D'un autre coté, Heera et Shini font leur apparition dans le dos de l'inconnue.

Heera – Bonjour Elea!! Heureuse de te revoir après si longtemps.

Eleawin – HEERA !!!

**AGENT Eleawin** dit la tigresse. **Spécialité**: se faire les griffes. **Couverture** : décoratrice**. Description** : 1m74, 63kg, silhouette élancée et agréable, cheveux bruns raide arrivant au milieu des omoplates, yeux couleur noisette. **Signe particulier** : une tache de naissance en forme d'île sur l'avant bras droit. **Identité réelle**: inconnue.

Les deux demoiselles s'étreignent dans un chaleureux câlin qui marque les quelques années, en fait, quatre, de séparation. Laissant la vampire à son doudou vivant, elles se congratulent sur leur beauté respective et autres trucs.

Heera – Tu devais arriver que ce soir ?

Eleawin – Oui, mais je préfère profiter des sources chaudes avant le départ en mission. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas être de tout repos.

Heera – Pour ce que tu es sensé faire, aucune inquiétude. Passons à autre chose. Je te présente Shini, la toute dernière de nos membres. Shini, tu vas laisser ce lapin !!

Eleawin – bienvenue dans la meute, Shini.

Shini – Merci Dame Eleawin. Mais Hee-san, il est trop craquant.

Eleawin – appelle moi Elea ! Et Heera laisse lui son lapinou. C'est trop mignon.

Heera – Bien ! Alors, demande acceptée. On garde le lapin. Bon Eléa, on va te laisser, on a deux trois chose à faire sur Konoha. On se revoit au plus tard, ce soir.

Eleawin – Passer une bonne journée alors !!

Ce deuxième duo s'éloigne dans la forêt en direction du village ninja.Accoudée au comptoir, elle songe aux nombreux délices de détentes que peut lui offrir cet établissement. Perdu dans ses sensations futures, elle ignore l'homme à ses cotés malgré ces toussotements répétés. Bien décidé à avoir l'attention de la demoiselle, Shyzen va pour poser sa main sur l'épaule. Mauvaise idée.

Shyzen – en quoi puis-je vo…

Eleawin – Pas touche, sauf si je le demande. Compris ?

Dans l'intervalle des deux répliques, l'eau n'a pas eu trop le temps de couler sous les ponts. Au contact de la main, Eleawin plaque Shyzen contre le mur le plus proche et lui présente sous la gorge, un sabre. Un somptueux katana à la lame longé de dessins de tigre dans de multiples postures, qui court, qui s'étire, qui baile, qui dort, qui montre les crocs, qui peut servir en toutes situations, comme ici, la menace. Placée sur le haut du torse du phoenix, la main libre de la sabreuse examine avec minutie et caresse la musculature dans une descente lente et calme. Mais Shyzen, en bon professionnel, fais comme si de rien était.

Shyzen – Heu… c'est vous qui voyez. Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

Eleawin – tu peux m'indiquez les sources chaudes ? Et m'y tenir compagnie ? J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance… avec un tel membre… de la meute.

Si on s'arrête au mot 'membre', la situation se présente avec une touche de sensualité très active. Très attentif à ces mots, Shyzen se sent gêné pour l'allusion que le bout langue, léchant la lèvre supérieure de la demoiselle, confirme. Très enjoué par le visage rosé de l'intérimaire, elle laisse la chaleur retomber sur la fin de sa phrase. À l'écoute de celle-ci, l'esprit d'analyse de Shyzen envoie un élan de détente dans son corps.

Shyzen – si tu connais la meute c'est que tu en fait parti.

Eleawin – Bonne déduction. Étant donné qu'on a journée libre, j'en profite pour goûter les bienfaits de cet établissement. Mais j'oublie de me présenter. Eleawin.

Shyzen – EchauffHeu... Enchanté de te rencontrer. Moi c'est Shyzen, gérant pour un moment de la tanière. C'est ta première venue?

Eleawin– Oui à l'époque où j'était encore en terre de feu y'avait pas encore la tanière. Alors tu me montres ou je dois faire d'autres menaces?

Les derniers mots s'accompagnent du rapprochement, volontaire de la demoiselle, des deux visages. Comme un lupinin qui se respecte, il s'éclipse laissant un faible écho: 'shiroi usagi no jutsu'. Et réapparaît à un mètre de distance, invitant de la main son invitée.

Eleawin – Oh! Un lapin blanc.

Shyzen – Oui, on en fait l'élevage…

Dans la deuxième salle de projection, le 13/03/00, après le dîner

L'ambiance est au silence dans la salle de briefing. La digestion du repas de Shyzen en est peut être la cause. L'abus des bonnes choses a ses conséquences discrètes. Par l'une des fenêtres, on peut observer la rivière s'écouler dans ces vêtements de nuit à la lueur du croissant de lune. Une légère brise souffle pour rafraîchir la scène et ses acteurs, animaux peu enclin au sommeil.

Heera – J'ai perdu.

Ces mots résonnent dans le Colisée formé, autour de la table, des femmes de la meute. Adossée mollement sur sa chaise, Heera fixe le plafond sous l'œil conquérant d'Eleawin.

Eleawin – Je suis venue, j'ai vu et j'ai vaincu.

Mydaya – D'une pierre. C'était un beau match.

Eleawin – vous avez compris toute la portée stratégique du go ?

Kaya – Je n'ai pas suivi.

FFelinna – Non.

Yun – Rien du tout.

Heera – Pas vu le rapport.

Shini – Trop mimi, mon petit lapinou.

Devant le manque d'intérêt de la majorité, Eleawin s'incline au silence. Elle, si sûre d'elle, abandonne sa tentative ludique de lier jeu et mission.

Heera – Elea, un détail à donner avant que je me lance ?

Eleawin – Aucun, tu peux te lancer.

Heera – Bien. On va faire dans le simplisme absolu pour une dernière récapitulation. Il y a des super méchants qui se sont rassemblés. On va leur rendre une visite pour récupérer ce qu'ils ont dérobé pour renforcer leur positions. Les accusées de mission partent demain à l'aube et Elea, vous servira de guide. Des questions ?

Kaya – Je veux y aller !!!

Heera – J'ai dit questions, pas réclamations.  
Kaya – Pourquoi j'y vais pas ?  
Heera – selon les informations qu'on m'a fourni… Notre adversaire est présumé trop fort pour une attaque frontale. Donc la mission nécessite de la discrétion, ce que tu ne possèdes pas vraiment dans ton caractère.

Kaya – Mais s'ils sont forts, raison de plus de les tester en combats.

Eleawin – Ta vision des choses ne convient pas dans notre cas. De plus les ordres ne viennent pas de nous, alors on y peut rien.

Shini – Tu auras d'autres occasions, Kaya. Pis je vais passer du temps avec toi, une meutiste confirmé.

Kaya – Tu vas profiter de toute mon expérience.

FFelinna – Au moins y'aura de l'ambiance dans la tanière.

Mydaya – À n'en pas douter.

Heera – Shini, Kaya, je vous aurais à l'œil.

Eleawin – Pas de stress, Heera. Elles savent se tenir.

Silence. Rire. Enchaînement classique, quand on parle de calme avec Kaya. L'ambiance totalement détendu, tout le monde prend le chemin de la sorti. Demain sera une journée longue pour toutes. Enfin… tous vu que Shyzen est coincé à la tanière.

La meute – BONNE NUIT !!

* * *

Note de l'auteur : je vous présentes toutes mes excuses pour un oublie que j'espère vous me pardonnerez. je pas dit pourquoi la mission se nomme pomme. mais vous le saurez obligatoirement dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

i Référence à l'élément. 

ii Je ne suis pas sure que vous comprendrez ce qu'ils disent si ça continue comme ça.

iii Interprétation toute personnelle.

iv Le temps de réaliser l'absence.

v Shiroi usagi no jutsu. La meute se comprend.

vi J'ai jamais trop suivi les cours d'histoire…

vii Trop fort, il arrive à entendre un 'e' muet.

viii Je vous assure, rien de rien. Kuro : Lo-chan, tu me cache qqch ? Lostin : Mais rien… un direct du droit Kuro : Pas convaincue. Jiraya : Ha haha, ça m'avait manqué. Ha haha

ix Horreur pour tout homme.

x Je ne fais que retranscrire. FFely : Fine observatrice et pro de la reproduction des candy up... vénérez-moi "

xi Il n'y a aucun sous entendu ici.


End file.
